A Lesson For Daddy
by Park Sang Rae
Summary: Wu Yifan dan usahanya untuk mendapatkan Kim, atau Wu?, Junmyeon kembali ke pelukannya, tapi kali ini dia harus berjuang ekstra karena ia harus meluluhkan 'benteng' bernama Kim Yoomin, seorang pengacara yang tenar di tiga negara, yang juga adalah anak angkat Junmyeon. Berhasilkah ia? it's a (of course) Krisho story cerita sama judul sepertinya ngga nyambung, sorry for that...
1. Lesson 1

**Tittle: A Lesson for Daddy**

**Cast: Wu Yifan**

** Kim Junmyeon**

** Kim Yoomin**

** Lee Heemin**

** Yong Kangri**

** Shim Mingdoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**enjoy the reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang laki-laki berparas manis, bahkan bisa dibilang cantik, duduk di sofa ruang tengah yang cukup luas sambil membaca sebuah majalah masak yang di dalamnya terdapat berbagai jenis resep masakan barat, sesekali jari-jarinya yang lentik itu membalik halaman demi halaman untuk mencari resep makanan yang dicarinya.

"Masak apa ya hari ini?" Bisiknya pelan, suaranya yang lembut mengalun dalam ruangan yang sepi itu.

"Pagi _mom_." Suara renyah seorang gadis membuatnya berpaling dari majalah masakan itu ke arah tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dua.

"Pagi sayang, tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" Tanya laki-laki berkulit putih susu tadi kepada gadis yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'mom' tadi. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk setelah sebelumnya ia mencium pipi tembam yang halusnya seperti tepung itu.

Mungkin kalian akan sedikit bingung ketika mendapati seorang gadis memanggil seseorang yang hanya lebih tua dua tahun darinya, terlebih lagi seorang laki-laki, dengan sebutan 'mommy'. Tapi begitulah kenyataan yang terjadi di kediaman cukup luas milik keluarga Kim itu.

"Yoomin ah, kau lapar?" Yoomin mengangguk kecil saat mendengar pertanyaan dari mommy nya, ia menguap dan merebahkan badannya di sofa yang terletak di sebelah sofa yang di tempati laki-laki bermata hazel dengan rambut pirang keperakan itu. "Apa kau tidur larut lagi semalam?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Aku…hoaam…aku tidur jam tiga pagi mom, pesidangan untuk kasus terakhirku hari ini, dan jika aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku hari ini, penjahat itu pasti bebas." Yoomin menguap kembali setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Kim Junmyeon itu tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya untuk duduk di bagian ujung sofa tempat putrinya itu tidur.

"Lalu apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai? Jam berapa persidangannya?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil mengelus sayang surai kecoklatan milik Yoomin. Yoomin yang kembali mengantuk karena perlakuan mommy tersayangnya itu langsung menempatkan kepalanya di paha Junmyeon.

"Sudah, persidangannya jam 3 sore nanti." Katanya tanpa membuka matanya, dia baru saja tidur selama 3 jam dan matanya masih sangat mengantuk. Junmyeon tersenyum lembut melihat perlakuan manja putrinya kepadanya, ia kemudian mengangkat pelan kepala putrinya untuk menggantikan pahanya dengan bantal empuk yang ada di sofa tersebut. Yoomin mengeluarkan suara protes ketika Junmyeon memindahkan kepalanya, namun tidak sampai terbangun.

Junmyeon segera ke kamar putrinya yang di dominasi warna biru itu untuk mengambil selimut setelah sebelumnya merapikan kamar sederhana itu, setelahnya ia ke bawah untuk menyelimuti anak yang sebenarnya lebih cocok menjadi adik atau pacarnya itu. Setelah yakin Yoomin tertidur, Junmyeon segera menuju ke dapur untuk memasakkan sarapan, atau makan siang mengingat Yoomin sepertinya akan bangun pada jam makan siang. Sembari memasak sesekali ia menoleh untuk memastikan Yoomin masih tertidur, Yoomin memang sedikit rewel jika ditinggal Junmyeon sendirian.

Junmyeon kembali fokus kepada masakannya setelah memastikan Yoomin masih tidur untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang saat mereka berdua pertama kali bertemu saat ia dan grup yang dipimpinnya, EXO, menjalankan konser tunggal mereka pertama kali di Jepang. Yoomin adalah keturunan Korea yang tinggal di Jepang.

.

.

_FLASHBACK ON_

_Junmyeon sedang berjalan-jalan di toko mainan bersama dengan Chanyeol, Sehun dan Tao. Sebenarnya yang ingin membeli mainan hanya Chanyeol dan maknae line saja, Junmyeon hanya menemani karena dia jenuh di hotel tidak melakukan apapun._

"_Hyung jangan diam saja, ayo kemari, foto aku dengan pedang ini." Teriak si happy virus ketika melihat hyung nya hanya diam seperti patung di salah satu sudut toko sambil memperhatikan tiga "anak-anak" nya berlari ke sana kemari seperti anak TK. Junmyeon tersenyum sebelum berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan mengambil HP dari raksasa setinggi tiang itu._

"_Siap ya, 1…2…3, oke sudah." Kata Junmyeon sekenanya, sebenarnya ia juga tidak terlalu bersemangat dengan acara jalan-jalan ini, ia kembalikan HP itu kepada pemiliknya yang kemudian selama lima menit terus berkutat dengan HP tersebut, mungkin untuk mengupload fotonya di Instagram._

"_Hyuung, kau juga." Junmyeon menoleh ketika ia merasa sebuah tangan merangkul pundaknya, ia melihat Chanyeol mengulurkan sebuah pedang berwarna merah kepadanya sambil tersenyum sampai memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi itu._

"_Aku juga apa?" Tanya Junmyeon kebingungan sambil menerima pedang itu dari tangan orang yang kelihatannya selalu tersenyum itu._

"_Foto, nanti akan aku upload di instagramku juga." Kata Chanyeol bersemangat, Junmyeon hanya mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa saat dengan perkataan Chanyeol itu. "Ayolah hyung, aku yakin fans kita pasti akan senang." Tambahnya lagi._

"_Baiklah." Kata Junmyeon setelah beberapa saat sebelumnya berpikir. Chanyeol tersenyum lebih lebar ketika hyung yang disayanginya itu mau mengabulkan permintaannya, ia segera menjauh untuk membiarkan Junmyeon berpose dengan gaya yang terlihat imut tersebut. Chanyeol sempat terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan smartphone nya itu dan memfoto Junmyeon._

"_Sudah?" Tanya Junmyeon pelan yang ditanggapi Chanyeol dengan anggukan mantap, Junmyeon pun membiarkan Chanyeol berkutat dengan HP nya lagi, ia kemudian berkeliling toko tersebut sambil juga mengawasi magnae line yang sedang berebut mainan, ia tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anggota termuda dalam grup tersebut. Junmyeon kemudian melanjutkan berkeliling sambil melihat-lihat mainan yang ada hingga tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang gadis sedang memeluk boneka beruang coklat besar sambil tersenyum senang._

_Gadis yang memeluk boneka itu terkejut ketika melihat Junmyeon memandanginya sambil tersenyum, terdapat semburat merah di pipi putih itu, gadis itu kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sambil membawa boneka itu ke kasir, membayar dengan cepat dan kemudian meninggalkan toko itu tanpa menengok ke belakang, meninggalkan Junmyeon dengan perasaan aneh di hatinya._

_Junmyeon sempat mengira ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan gadis yang ditemuinya di toko mainan itu, namun ternyata ia salah, karena ketika 5 bulan kemudian dia kembali ke Jepang untuk melakukan konser kembali, perasaan aneh yang berada di hatinya ketika bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu bukanlah perasaan seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, melainkan hanyalah perasaan sayang dari seorang kakak yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan dari adik perempuan satu-satunya._

_Karena jika memang Junmyeon jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu, tidak mungkin hatinya akan setenang sekarang ketika ia melihat gadis yang sama sedang berpelukan mesra dengan seorang laki-laki yang mungkin lebih tua darinya dua tahun, ia tidak mungkin tidak marah ketika melihat gadis itu dicium kening, kedua mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir tipisnya mesra oleh laki-laki yang sama. Junmyeon kemudian meyakini bahwa memang dia tidak jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu, perasaannya hanyalah sekedar rasa protektif seorang kakak terhadap adik perempuan yang disayanginya, atau secara singkat kita bisa bilang Junmyeon terkena sister-complex stadium awal._

_Junmyeon berkenalan pertama kali dengan gadis bermarga Chang itu, saat itu nama Yoomin masih Chang Yoomin, adalah ketika kasus Luhan merebak dua minggu setelah Junmyeon kembali ke Korea dari Jepang, pihak SM yang sebelumnya sudah menyewa seorang pengacara untuk menyelesaikan kasus Yifan kemarin, kembali menyewa seorang pengacara handal keturunan Korea yang pernah tinggal di Jepang, itulah pertama kalinya Junmyeon bertemu dengan gadis manis tersebut._

"_Suho!" Junmyeon menoleh ketika manajernya memanggil nama panggungnya tersebut. "CEO ingin kau menemui pengacara yang baru." Kata manajernya setelah Junmyeon berjalan mendekatinya. Junmyeon mengangguk sambil terus berjalan mengikuti manajernya yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Junmyeon tentu tidak mengira pengacara yang dimaksud adalah gadis yang pernah ditemuinya dua kali, maka tidak heran ketika Junmyeon masuk ke ruangan yang memang dikhususkan untuk pertemuan penting itu, ia sangat terkejut mendapati Yoomin yang duduk di samping CEO. Yoomin sepertinya sama terkejutnya dengan Junmyeon namun dengan cekatan ia segera menguasai dirinya sendiri, ia berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk memperkenalkan diri._

"_Salam kenal, nama saya Chang Yoomin, saya pengacara baru SM untuk kasus Luhan dan Kris, pengacara yang lama sudah menyerahkan kasus ini kepada saya untuk diselesaikan." Kata Yoomin dengan nada dan gaya profesional. Junmyeon yang sudah berhasil menguasai diri sendirinya pun balas membungkuk sambil menampilkan senyum angelic nya._

"_Salam kenal, saya Suho, leader EXO, mohon bantuannya untuk ke depan." Katanya dengan suara lembut menenangkan, Yoomin pun ikut tersenyum. Dan mulai dari situlah mereka berdua menjadi akrab satu sama lain, Yoomin mulai mengenal seorang Junmyeon yang akhirnya mengakui dirinya tidak bisa menyukai lawan jenis, dan bagaimana reaksi keluarganya ketika Junmyeon menceritakan hal tersebut._

"_Orang tuamu tidak marah oppa?!" Tanya Yoomin dengan suara melengking yang langsung dibekap oleh Junmyeon dengan kedua tangannya._

"_Ssstt, jangan berteriak begitu." Kata Junmyeon setengah berbisik, ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, membungkukkan badannya sedikit sambil tersenyum penyesalan kepada beberapa pengunjung kafe tempat mereka makan siang bersama, satu minggu setelah perkenalan mereka._

"_Maaf, aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya, maksudku, orang tuamu yang katanya kolot itu langsung menerima berita itu tanpa rasa marah sedikitpun." Kata Yoomin dengan berbisik namun nada penasaran jelas terdengar dari suaranya, Junmyeon yang mendengar tentang pemberitaan orang tuanya pun mem-pout -kan bibirnya._

"_Orang tuaku tidak sekolot itu kau tahu? Mereka bahkan menebak dengan benar orang yang membuatku seperti ini, justru karena orang itulah orang tuaku tidak marah." Yoomin membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan Junmyeon yang errr…aneh itu._

"_Memangnya siapa orang yang berhasil membuat orang tuamu luluh itu oppa?" Tanya Yoomin setelah kembali ke keadaannya semula. Junmyeon tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Yoomin, ia malah menumpukan dagunya di telapak tangannya kemudian menerawang ke luar jendela kafe itu dengan pandangan sarat perasaan, perasaan sayang dengan sedikit rasa sakit hati terpancar dari mata hazelnya itu._

"_Orang itu adalah orang yang saat ini sedang kau 'lawan'." Kata Junmyeon lirih, ada sedikit rasa sedih dalam nada suaranya, Yoomin hanya bisa diam, dia tahu dia tidak perlu mengatakan apapun. Junmyeon kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yoomin, perasaan tadi masih terpancar jelas dari manik indah tersebut. "Namanya Yifan, Wu Yifan."_

_FLASHBACK OFF_

_._

_._

Junmyeon tersentak ketika oven yang digunakannya untuk memanggang kue berbunyi, menandakan bahwa kue red velvet yang dibuatnya tadi sudah matang dan siap dihias, Junmyeon segera mengeluarkan kue berbau manis tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja agar dingin, ia melirik jam dinding yang terpampang di ruangan yang bernuansa minimalis tersebut, jam 08.30. Junmyeon membelalakkan matanya saat melihat jam tersebut. Dia menghabiskan waktu memasak, dan melamun, selama satu setengah jam.

Junmyeon kembali larut dalam pikirannya, pikirannya melayang ke memori terakhir lamunannya tadi sebelum tersadar. Yifan…laki-laki yang sudah membuat pikirannya kalut selama tiga tahun ini, apalagi saat tiba-tiba saja laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi tubuh menjulang melebihi Chanyeol itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari EXO dan menuntut SM. Junmyeon masih mengingat betapa dia sangat hancur pada bulan pertama sepeninggalan Yifan, ia ingat ia selalu menangis setiap malam selama tiga bulan penuh sampai tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Junmyeon menghela nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya ia mengarahkan kakinya ke arah ruang tengah dan memandangi ruangan itu sebentar sembari menetralkan detak jantungnya yang selalu berpacu lebih cepat setiap kali memikirkan seorang Wu Yifan.

Junmyeon memalingkan wajahnya kepada Yoomin yang masih terlelap di atas sofa. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega membiarkan Yoomin tidur di atas sofa seperti sekarang, tapi Junmyeon lebih tidak tega lagi untuk membangunkan Yoomin karena ia tahu anak perempuannya itu pasti sangat kelelahan setelah hampir seminggu hanya tidur 3 jam sehari karena kasus pembunuhan yang ditanganinya. Ia kemudian duduk di samping putrinya sambil membelai kepala putrinya yang manis tersebut, pikirannya kembali melayang ke saat di mana ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat Yoomin menjadi anaknya.

_._

_._

_FLASHBACK ON_

_Satu bulan setelah mereka berkenalan, Junmyeon dan Yoomin menjadi semakin dekat, mereka sering makan siang bersama, kadang anggota EXO yang lain juga ikut dengan mereka, seperti siang ini. Yoomin, Junmyeon dan kesembilan member lain sedang duduk di sebuah restoran pizza dekat dengan gedung SM untuk makan siang bersama, restoran yang biasanya tidak terlalu ramai itu langsung berubah ketika sebelas orang itu masuk ke dalam restoran, terutama ketika beagle line Chanbaekchen memulai aksi berisik mereka, restoran itupun makin ramai karenanya, suara teriakan, tawa dan candaan pun memenuhi restoran sederhana bercat dinding warna gading tersebut._

"_Yoomin noona kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba, pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat semua suara berhenti, Yoomin yang ditanyai sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya._

"_Uhmm...ti-tidak, aku…tidak apa-apa." Kata Yoomin tergagap, ia segera menyunggingkan senyum profesionalnya._

"_Noona bohong ya?" Tanya Sehun setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam. "Biasanya orang yang berbohong itu pasti tergagap, jujurlah saja noona." Kata Sehun tanpa menunggu jawaban Yoomin. Yoomin yang diberi perkataan seperti itu langsung terdiam._

"_Sebenarnya, aku…iri…pada kalian." Katanya lirih setelah satu menit penuh keheningan menyelimuti mereka, para anggota EXO langsung terkesiap mendengarnya, iri? Tapi bukannya dia adalah pengacara berhasil yang namanya terkenal seantero tiga negara? Apa yang membuat gadis itu iri pada mereka?_

"_Aku iri…karena aku melihat kalian sangat bahagia dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain, aku iri karena kalian…kalian bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang orang tua yang baik seperti Junmyeon oppa dan Yifan oppa, yaah, meskipun Yifan sudah tidak bersama kalian di sini lagi sih…" Yoomin tertawa kecil setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, tapi tidak ada nada ceria dalam tawanya. "…Tapi mereka sangat mencintai kalian seperti anak sekaligus adik sendiri, aku iri…aku juga ingin merasakan hal seperti itu." Kata Yoomin melanjutkan, tersirat sekali kesedihan di wajah gadis berambut sebahu itu._

"_Memang orang tuamu kemana Yoomin ah?" Tanya Junmyeon hati-hati, Yoomin memandang ke arah sepuluh laki-laki tampan tersebut bergantian sebelum akhirnya kembali menunduk dan menghela nafas._

"_Aku tidak tahu di mana mereka, sejak bayi aku sudah tinggal di panti asuhan, karena sampai umur 18 tahun tidak ada yang mengadopsiku, aku harus keluar dari panti asuhan itu dan membiayai diriku sendiri sampai aku lulus kuliah. Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengambil jurusan hukum dan menjadi pengacara, dan di sinilah aku sekarang…" Yoomin berhenti sejenak dan meminum es lemon tea nya, mendesah lega ketika minuman dingin itu membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. "…sejak kecil aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua, penjaga dan anak-anak lain yang ada di panti asuhan tidaklah terlalu peduli padaku, mereka baik, tapi tidak sampai membuatku benar-benar merasa kehilangan ketika keluar dari panti asuhan tersebut. Karena itulah, aku iri pada kalian."_

_Sepuluh orang yang sedari tadi diam mulai menundukkan kepala mereka, berbagai ekspresi kesedihan tergambar di wajah mereka, Yoomin yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung mengangkat kepalanya lalu dengan segera berkata._

"_He-hei, jangan begini, kita di sini 'kan bukan untuk bersedih, kita di sini untuk makan dan bersenang-senang, iya kan? Ayolah ke mana sifat ceria kalian yang membuatku iri tapi juga tersenyum di saat bersamaan?"_

"_Benar kata Yoomin ah, kita di sini 'kan untuk bersenang-senang, ayo semuanya kita pesan makanan, kau juga Yoomin ah pesanlah makanan sesukamu, jangan khawatir masalah uang, kita kan punya hyung yang kaya di sini, ahahaha." Kata Chanyeol sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat sembilan orang yang lainnya juga ikut tertawa. Yoomin mendesah lega ketika suasana kembali mencair, kali ini dia tersenyum melihat tingkah laku orang-orang yang dihadapannya ini._

"_Yoomin ah." Mendengar namanya dipanggil Yoomin menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang lembut itu, dan matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata malaikat yang indah._

"_Apa kau mau mengubah margamu menjadi Kim?" Yoomin yang mendengar pertanyaan janggal itu hanya mampu mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang, apa maksud Junmyeon menanyakan hal itu? Bukannya dia tidak tertarik dengan lawan jenis?_

"_Jika kau mau, aku bisa mengadopsimu. Ya…memang aneh sih, mengingat usia kita yang hanya terpaut dua tahun, tapi bukan tidak mungkin bukan?" Tawar Junmyeon tetap dengan nada yang hati-hati, ia tidak ingin dianggap aneh oleh gadis yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sekaligus adiknya sendiri itu._

"_Kau yakin oppa?" Tanya Yoomin ragu, tak disangkanya Junmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, tanpa bisa ditahan air mata kebahagiaan mengalir di pipinya yang putih itu, ia segera memeluk Junmyeon sambil mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' berulang-ulang. Junmyeon hanya bisa tertawa sambil berkata 'sama-sama' sambil mengelus punggung sempit Yoomin untuk menenangkannya._

"_Oppa, uhm…kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'mommy' kan?" Tanya Yoomin lirih, Junmyeon memandang Yoomin sejenak sebelum kemudian bertanya._

"_Kenapa kau mau memanggilku mommy?"_

"_Apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Yoomin takut-takut, kini tingkahnya seperti seorang anak kecil yang takut dimarahi oleh orang tuanya karena telah melakukan kesalahan._

"_Sebenarnya tidak, mengingat Tao selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu setiap hari di dorm…" Kata Junmyeon sambil tertawa kecil. "…aku hanya ingin tahu saja kenapa kau ingin memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Lanjut Junmyeon sambil mengangkat kopi Americano yang dipesannya tadi._

"_Uhmm…aku tahu pasti kedengarannya aneh bagimu, tapi setelah mengenalmu lebih dekat memang sifatmu itu seperti seorang ibu yang sangat melindungi anak-anaknya, kau selalu memberikan perhatian kepada semua member dengan adil, ketika mereka kesal kaulah orang yang menenangkan mereka, jika mereka butuh sesuatu kaulah orang yang akan menyediakan barang tersebut bagi mereka, jika mereka sedih kaulah orang yang menghibur mereka, kau benar-benar memperlakukan mereka seperti anak kandungmu sendiri. Lagipula menurutku menjadi laki-laki bukanlah penghalang menjadi seorang ibu bagi orang lain, karena yang menentukan hal tersebut adalah hati bukan jenis kelamin." Jawab Yoomin dengan wajah serius dan ketulusan yang dalam, Junmyeon yang melihatnya sedikit demi sedikit menyunggingkan senyum puas, setelah beberapa saat terdiam akhirnya Junmyeon mengangguk sebelum berkata._

"_Tentu, kau bisa memanggilku mommy sesuka hatimu." Yoomin yang mendengar perkataan itu langsung memeluk Junmyeon dengan erat, perasaannya yang bahagia membuatnya tidak lagi mempedulikan keadaan di sekitarnya yang masih gaduh akibat ulah beagle line, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah harapan-harapan menyenangkan bersama dengan 'ibu' barunya._

"_Terima kasih, mommy."_

_FLASHBACK OFF_

_._

_._

"Ennngghh…"

Junmyeon kembali tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara erangan dari Yoomin, sepertinya kegiatannya melamun tadi mengakibatkan tangan Junmyeon yang tadinya bergerak di atas rambut Yoomin terhenti dan membuat Yoomin protes.

"Sepertinya Yoomin mulai sakit." Kata Junmyeon sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Yoomin, ia mendesah pelan ketika dirasakannya dahi Yoomin hangat. "Sebaiknya aku siapkan obat dan vitamin untuknya sebelum persidangan nanti." Junmyeon pun kembali beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan meja makan serta menghias kue yang dipanggangnya tadi dan memasukkannya ke kulkas untuk cemilan setelah makan malam nanti. Setelahya ia segera mengambil kotak obat untuk mengambil obat flu dan vitamin untuk putri kesayangannya itu.

"Mom?" Junmyeon menoleh ketika mendengar suara serak putrinya yang sepertinya terbangun itu, segera ia berlari menuju ke ruang tengah setelah sebelumnya mengisi gelas dengan air putih untuk minum obat.

"Mommy di sini sayang." Kata Junmyeon sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping anaknya yang sedang mengucek-kucek matanya itu, wajahnya terlihat kuyu dan kantung mata tercetak jelas pertanda betapa lelahnya dia. Junmyeon merasa sedih ketika melihat wajah Yoomin yang sedikit pucat. Setelah tinggal bersama sebagai orang tua-anak selama enam bulan, Junmyeon menyadari banyak hal tentang Yoomin yang tidak pernah diperlihatkannya selama mereka berteman. Salah satunya adalah Yoomin ternyata mudah sakit jika terlalu lelah atau cuaca terlalu dingin, itulah sebabnya mereka pasti punya stock obat dan vitamin untuknya. Lalu juga sifat Yoomin yang kelewat manja, melebihi anak usia lima tahun, kalau dia sedang sakit. Yoomin tidak mau ditinggal oleh Junmyeon terlalu lama, ia pasti akan merengek dan gelisah jika Junmyeon tidak di sampingnya, seperti tadi.

"Mom, badanku rasanya tidak enak." Kata Yoomin sambil memegangi tenggorokannya yang terasa sakit, Junmyeon langsung mengelus sayang rambut anaknya itu dan mengecup dahinya sebentar.

"Mommy tahu, bagaimana jika kau makan lalu setelah itu minum obat dan vitamin? Setelah itu kau bisa beristirahat sebentar, kau masih punya waktu enam jam untuk beristirahat." Kata Junmyeon masih sambil terus mengelus sayang rambut Yoomin, Yoomin mengangguk samar sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan perlahan ke arah dapur dan duduk di meja makan menunggu Junmyeon menyediakan makanannya.

"Ini, makanlah selagi masih hangat, setelah habis kau segera minum obat dan vitamin ini dengan air putih, mommy akan membereskan selimutmu sebentar setelah itu mommy akan kembali, bagaimana?" Yoomin mengangguk lemah lalu mulai menyantap sup krim jamur itu pelan-pelan, sementara Junmyeon langsung melesat mengambil selimut yang ada di ruang tamu dan sedikit berlari ke kamar Yoomin untuk kembali meletakkan selimut di tempat yang semestinya, setelahnya ia segera menuju ke arah dapur dan mendapati Yoomin sedang terduduk lesu.

"Kau sudah minum obat dan vitaminmu?" Tanya Junmyeon setelah ia berdiri di belakang Yoomin yang menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, kepalanya bersandar di dada Junmyeon setelah pria dengan tubuh ramping itu mengelus kepala Yoomin lembut. "Kalau begitu lebih baik sekarang kau tidur, aku sudah menyiapkan kamarmu." Kata Junmyeon sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu sempit anaknya.

Dengan lesu Yoomin pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua rumah tersebut dengan sedikit dibantu oleh Junmyeon, mengingat betapa lemasnya Yoomin saat duduk di kursi tadi. Setelah sampai di kamar, Junmyeon segera merebahkan Yoomin dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang sama yang ia gunakan di sofa ruang tengah tadi, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah tubuh Yoomin.

"Mom…" Lirih Yoomin sambil menarik t-shirt milik mommy nya pelan, Junmyeon tersenyum ketika melihat mata puppy eyes yang entah bagaimana sangat mirip dengan miliknya.

"Ya sayang?" Tanya Junmyeon masih sambil menyibakkan poni Yoomin ke samping.

"Tidurlah bersamaku mom, aku tidak ingin tidur sendirian." Sifat manja Yoomin yang keluar membuat Junmyeon tersenyum lembut, dengan perlahan ia merebahkan diri di sebelah Yoomin dan menyusupkan tangannya untuk menopang kepala pengacara handal itu.

"Mommy sudah di sini, sekarang tidurlah." Kata Junmyeon dengan nada halus layaknya seorang ibu kepada anaknya yang masih kecil, Yoomin yang memang masih mengantuk akhirnya menutup matanya pasrah untuk kembali berlayar ke alam mimpi ditemani ibu angkat yang begitu mengasihinya.

.

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat di daratan China, seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap, tinggi bak model, berwajah tampan seperti dewa, dengan ekspresi datar sedingin es, sedang berbincang dengan seorang laki-laki berwajah seperti rusa. Mereka berdua tampak sangat serius dengan pembicaraan ini hingga tidak menyadari seorang laki-laki mengenakan pakaian resmi berjas memasuki ruangan tempat dua mantan idol itu berada.

"Yifan, Luhan, dua minggu lagi kita akan ke Korea untuk membicarakan tentang kasus kalian dengan pihak SM." Kata pria yang ternyata merupakan pengacara dari biro hukum tempat kedua mantan anggota EXO itu bernaung. Yifan dan Luhan yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya mengangguk sebentar, sebelum akhirnya Yifan angkat bicara.

"Apa Myeo- maksudku Suho juga akan hadir di pertemuan itu?" Tanya Yifan dengan penuh harap, Luhan yang ada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum paham tentang perasaan orang terdekat dengannya setelah Xiumin. Heemin, pengacara yang ditunjuk oleh biro itu untuk mengurusi kasus mereka berdua, memberikan senyum simpul sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya, mata Yifan berbinar melihat tanggapan pengacaranya itu.

"Suho akan menghadiri pertemuan itu bersama dengan pengacara SM yang baru, aku dengar mereka berdua tinggal bersama." Kata Heemin dengan santai, namun lirikan jahil terlihat jelas dimatanya, Yifan dan Luhan membulatkan matanya mendengar hal tersebut. Yang benar saja, Junmyeon 'kan masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Yifan, mereka berdua sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dua tahun sebelum mereka debut dan saat Yifan pergi kemarin pun tidak ada kata berpisah terlontar dari mulut mereka berdua, jadi… Junmyeon kenapa bisa…

"Hahahaha…" Gelak tawa dari Heemin berhasil menyadarkan Yifan dan Luhan dari pikiran mereka tentang Junmyeon yang berselingkuh dari Yifan. "…hahaha, ohh, kalian harus melihat muka kalian di cermin tadi, terutama kau Yifan, hahahaha." Yifan mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Heemin yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Gadis itu, namanya Yoomin, dengan Junmyeon mu itu memang tinggal bersama, tetapi bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih." Kata Heemin setelah tawanya mereda, ia kemudian duduk di bangku yang ada di samping kiri Luhan.

"Lalu?" Tanya Luhan yang penasaran.

"Mereka berdua tinggal bersama sebagai orang tua dan anak, walaupun aku yakin usia Yoomin hanya dua tahun lebih muda dari Junmyeon."

"HAH?!"

Luhan dan Yifan berteriak secara bersamaan ketika mendengar pernyataan pengacara mereka yang well, sangat amat janggal, bagaimana bisa seorang gadis yang hanya terpaut dua tahun dengan Junmyeon jadi anaknya.

"Hahaha, secara sosial hal tersebut memang aneh, tapi secara hukum, hal tersebut sah-sah saja. Lagipula status Yoomin dan Junmyeon itu tercatat di data kependudukan." Kata Heemin sambil menyerahkan sebuah lembaran kertas yang ternyata adalah kartu keluarga milik Junmyeon. Di sana terpampang dengan jelas nama Kim Junmyeon dan Kim Yoomin dengan status orang tua dan anak sejajar dengan nama masing-masing.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar hal semacam ini…" Kata Luhan sambil mengamati kembali salinan kartu keluarga Junmyeon yang sekarang di pegang oleh Yifan. "…lalu kenapa kau baru memberi tahu kami sekarang? Apa kau juga baru tahu hal ini?" Heemin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak…uhm…lima bulan yang lalu, saat aku ke Korea untuk bermediasi dan mendiskusikan sesuatu hal dengan Yoomin sebagai perwakilan SM." Jelas Heeyul yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan heran dari Yifan dan Luhan. "Aku baru memberi tahu kalian sekarang karena kemarin-kemarin hanya aku yang menghadapi pihak SM, karena besuk kalian akan berhadapan dengan Yoomin dan Junmyeon, aku merasa kalian perlu mengetahui hal ini." Tambahnya sambil menyandarkan badannya ke sandaran bangku yang ia duduki.

"Lalu kau tahu masalah ini dari siapa?" Tanya Yifan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas yang dipegangnya tersebut. Terlintas dipikirannya jika namanya ada di kartu keluarga tersebut, dan membuat marga Junmyeon serta 'anak' nya itu berubah menjadi Wu.

Heemin memperhatikan Yifan yang sedari tadi tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi kertas kartu keluarga itu. Heemin ikut tersenyum karenanya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Yifan tadi. "Yoomin menceritakannya sendiri padaku." Jawab Heemin santai.

"Dia menceritakannya sendiri padamu?!" Tanya Yifan tak percaya, ia kembali menyerahkan surat tersebut kepada Heemin yang menganggukkan kepalanya saat menerima surat itu dari Yifan.

"Kami sebenarnya bersahabat semasa kuliah dulu, makanya meskipun saat ini kami rival, kami berdua tetap bersikap sebagai sahabat satu sama lain ketika di luar 'jam kerja'." Terang Heemin sambil tersenyum. Yifan dan Luhan semakin terdiam mendengar perkataan Heemin tersebut.

"Lagipula aku tidak terlalu terkejut ketika mendengar cerita Yoomin itu, malah…aku senang mendengarnya. Akhirnya Yoomin bisa merasakan kasih sayang keluarga, meskipun hanya dari satu orang saja, tapi paling tidak dia tidak lagi merasa kesepian seperti yang dialaminya semasa masih di panti asuhan dulu." Gumam Heemin yang sepertinya lebih untuk dirinya sendiri dibandingkan untuk kedua orang yang memandangnya itu.

Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka selama satu menit penuh, tidak ada yang berbicara atau sekedar membuat suara untuk memecah keheningan tersebut, mereka bertiga larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, membuat keheningan itu bertahan lagi selama satu menit kemudian, sebelum akhirnya suara pengacara tampan keturunan Jepang-Korea itu membuyarkan lamunan dua orang yang lain.

"Yifan…" Yifan menolehkan kepalanya kepada Heemin dengan tatapan bertanya. "…sekarang jika kau ingin kembali mendapatkan Junmyeon mu itu, sepertinya kau harus berusaha lebih keras dari sebelumnya." Yifan mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang mencoba menyerap perkataan Heemin barusan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yifan dengan suara bass nya yang khas.

"Yoomin pernah bercerita padaku, katanya dia kecewa karena kau meninggalkan mommy nya…jangan memberiku tatapan seperti itu, bukankah kau juga berpikir Junmyeon cocok dengan predikat itu?" Heemin langsung menanggapi sebelum Yifan atau Luhan berkata macam-macam tentang panggilan Yoomin untuk Junmyeon, senyum simpul kembali terpampang di wajah khas Asia nya ketika melihat dua orang di hadapannya itu mengangguk samar.

"Benar 'kan? Ahh sudahlah, kembali ke topik…" Kata Heemin sambil mengibaskan tangannya ringan di udara. "…Yoomin kecewa padamu, dan Luhan juga sebenarnya, tapi yang terpenting adalah Yifan. Dia bilang tidak akan dengan mudah mempercayakan mommy nya kepadamu lagi, tidak peduli meskipun kalian belum berpisah atau bahkan sudah bertunangan sekalipun, karena dia tidak mau mommy nya sakit hati lagi. Katanya lagi, jika kau ingin mendapatkan Junmyeon kembali kau harus berhasil meyakinkan Yoomin dan membuatnya percaya kembali padamu." Yifan membelalakkan matanya mendengar cerita Heemin itu.

"Satu hal lagi Yifan…" Kata Heemin sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "…Aku beri tahu kau, Yoomin adalah gadis yang sangat susah untuk dibujuk, dan sekali dia kecewa dengan seseorang, hampir mustahil orang itu akan mendapatkan kepercayaannya kembali, apalagi jika itu menyangkut orang yang sangat berharga untuknya…" Heemin kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran bangku tersebut. "…Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan memikirkan seribu cara untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Yoomin kembali, karena percayalah, seratus cara saja tidak cukup untuk mendapatkannya." Uh oh, sepertinya Yifan harus berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan kembali Junmyeon nya yang cantiknya melebihi perempuan-perempuan lainnya.

.

.

.

annnd CUT TBC

.

.

.

Huuwwaaa... jangan keroyok saya duluu... maafkan author karena bukannya melanjutkan tiga cerita author yang lain, malah langsung publish cerita baru...

maafkan author juga yang tetiba hiatus selama dua bulan ini, banyak hal terjadi membuat author harus terpaksa hiatus #halah #apaansih

tapi author janji akan segera aktif lagi, tapi mungkin nunggu sampai Desember, hehehe...

bye...


	2. Lesson 2

Dan dengan fail nya aku lupa mencantumkan nama **Xi Luhan** ke dalam cast cerita nya...maafkan aku ya _ge_, aku khilaf...

Dan fail lainnya adalah nama pengacaranya appa Yifan sama Luhan gege, maksudnya pingin aku jadiin OC tapi ternyata itu nama punya personil boyband juga (aku lupa namanya) huueeee...sooo faileeeeddd...maafkan aku ya readers, anggap aja Heemin itu adalah OC ya di cerita ini *sobs* *ugly crying* *hugs eomma Junmyeon*

ini dia chap 2 nya... untuk balasan review, lihat di bawah cerita ya...

happy reading...

.

.

.

Junmyeon membuka matanya perlahan ketika ia merasa dirinya terlalu lama tertidur, reflek dia melihat ke arah meja nakas untuk melihat jam alarm yang ada di atasnya, jam setengah satu siang, Junmyeon sepertinya juga cukup kelelahan hingga akhirnya ia ikut tidur di sebelah Yoomin yang sekarang memeluknya erat.

"Yoomin ah, bangun sayang, sudah jam setengah satu siang, kau harus siap-siap untuk ke persidangan." Kata Junmyeon sembari menggoyangkan bahu putrinya lembut, membuat si empunya menggeliat pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya yang sipit itu.

"Errhhmm, jam berapa kau bilang tadi mom?" Tanya Yoomin sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku. Junmyeon bergerak turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian milik Yoomin.

"Jam setengah satu, sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan bersiap-siap, mommy akan segera menyiapkan makan siang untukmu." Kata Junmyeon sambil meletakkan kemeja putih, jas hitam dan rok dengan warna senada di kasur di samping Yoomin yang masih duduk terdiam. Setelah menaruh pakaian tersebut, Junmyeon lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Yoomin sejenak, mengukur suhu tubuhnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Junmyeon lembut setelah menarik kembali tangannya dari kening Yoomin.

"Jauh lebih baik mom, terima kasih karena sudah merawatku tadi." Kata Yoomin sambil tersenyum. Setelah merasa nyawanya 'terkumpul' semua, Yoomin segera turun dari ranjang dan berlari kecil ke arah kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi Junmyeon, membuat lelaki yang memiliki senyum angelic itu terkekeh pelan.

Sesaat setelah mendengar guyuran _shower_ dari kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Yoomin, Junmyeon segera membereskan tempat tidur anaknya itu dan melesat ke arah dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang kesukaan Yoomin, dan mencuci piring kotor yang tadi belum sempat ia bersihkan. Tepat saat ia menaruh gelas ke tempatnya, Yoomin masuk ke dapur dan langsung duduk di kursi yang di depannya terdapat nasi omelet. Tanpa babibu Yoomin langsung menyantap hidangan itu sambil membaca hasil analisa yang dikerjakannya semalam.

"Setelah selesai makan, minum obat dan vitamin yang sudah mommy siapkan ya." Kata Junmyeon mengingatkan sembari menyiapkan kedua obat tersebut lengkap dengan air putih di samping Yoomin. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk dengan masih terus membaca hasil analisanya.

Meskipun kesannya Yoomin tidak memperhatikan apa yang diucapkan oleh Junmyeon, tapi bukan berarti dia benar-benar tidak memperhatikan. Buktinya saja setelah makan Yoomin langsung meminum obat dan vitamin yang sudah disiapkan mommy nya itu.

"Sudah, aku berangkat dulu ya mom, doakan aku." Kata Yoomin cepat setelah meletakkan piring dan gelas kotor ke tempat cucian piring. Junmyeon mengangguk sambil mengikuti langkah Yoomin ke pintu depan, setelah selesai memakai sepatunya Yoomin berbalik untuk mencium pipi Junmyeon dan segera berlari keluar dengan menenteng tas laptopnya menuju mobil _jazz_ hitamnya yang elegan. Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya ke depan untuk mengantarkan kepergian Yoomin sambil melambaikan tangannya, setelah mobil Yoomin tidak terlihat ia kembali masuk ke dalam untuk mengerjakan kegiatan rumah yang tadi sempat terbengkalai saat ia menemani Yoomin beristirahat.

.

.

"Annyeong haseyo." Sapa Yoomin ketika memasuki satu ruangan yang ada di gedung pengadilan daerah Busan yang khusus disediakan untuk para pengacara mempersiapkan diri menghadapi pengadilan.

"Annyeong haseyo Yoomin ah, syukurlah kau datang juga." Kata salah satu rekan pengacaranya yang bernama Yong Kangri, Yoomin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan dari mulut seniornya itu.

"Memangnya ada apa _sunbae_?" Tanya Yoomin penasaran sambil meletakkan tas laptopnya di kursi dan mengeluarkan berkas-berkasnya di meja di hadapannya.

"Mingdoo melakukan hal ceroboh lagi." Kata Kangri sambil mendekat untuk berdiri di belakang Yoomin sambil mengamati gerak-gerik junior yang lebih terkenal darinya itu. Yoomin hanya memutar bola matanya dengan jengah mendengar nama rekan sekerjanya yang selalu bertindak ceroboh itu, siapapun yang pernah mengatakan bahwa mommy nya adalah orang paling ceroboh, berarti dia belum pernah bertemu dengan rekan sekerjanya itu.

"Ck, aku kira ada apa, kalau itu sudah aku antisipasi. Ini, periksalah." Yoomin segera menyerahkan sepuluh lembar kertas yang sebenarnya adalah jatah Mingdoo untuk dikerjakan, tapi mengingat betapa ceroboh dan pelupanya laki-laki dengan tinggi seperti mommy nya itu, akhirnya Yoomin mengerjakannya juga. Rupanya karena itu dia selalu hanya bisa tidur tiga jam sehari selama seminggu ini.

"Ini sudah bagus, analisanya sudah kuat. Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan." Kata Kangri sambil menepuk bahu Yoomin pelan. Yoomin hanya terkekeh mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Oh, ayolah sunbae, aku tidak mempan kau puji seperti itu, kau tetap tidak bisa dan tidak akan bisa mendekati mommy ku." Kata Yoomin sambil melihat ke belakang tempat laki-laki berumur tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu berdiri. Kangri mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Yoomin.

Yong Kangri memang sebenarnya menaruh hati pada Junmyeon sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu saat kasus Yifan pertama kali menyeruak. Meskipun saat itu keadaan Junmyeon sangat berantakan. Mata merah, rambut tidak beraturan, gaya berpakaian yang asal-asalan, dan pandangan kosongnya yang menyedihkan. Namun tetap berhasil membuat seorang pengacara handal yang di sewa SM untuk menyelesaikan kasus Yifan saat itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Semenjak saat itu, Kangri terus berusaha mendekati Junmyeon untuk bisa merebut hati lelaki mungil tersebut, namun sayang hati Junmyeon sama sekali tidak terbuka untuknya. Pria kecil berkulit putih halus itu masih saja mempertahankan hatinya untuk seorang laki-laki yang kita semua tahu berkebangsaan Cina-Kanada.

"Ohh Yoomin ah, kenapa kau setega itu pada sunbae mu sendiri?" Rengek Kangri sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yoomin yang kembali sibuk meneliti berkas-berkas perkaranya. "Bukankah kau juga tidak menyukai Yifan?" Yoomin mendelik mendengar pertanyaan terakhir dari Kangri.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak menyukai daddy?" Tanya Yoomin sambil merapikan kertas-kertas yang tadi sempat berserakan. Kangri membulatkan matanya mendengar Yoomin memanggil Yifan dengan sebutan 'daddy'.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah menyebut rivalku dengan sebutan daddy?" Tanya Kangri kesal. Yoomin menghela nafas pelan dan memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan pria yang sebenarnya berwajah tampan itu.

"Dia kan tunangannya mommy ku, tentu saja aku memanggilnya daddy…" Yoomin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat ekspresi orang yang ada di hadapannya. "…berhentilah merajuk, kau terlihat sangat menggelikan sunbae." Lanjut Yoomin sambil menjauhkan tempat duduknya dari sunbae nya yang masih memasang muka merajuk, eww…benar-benar menggelikan jika kalian melihatnya sekarang.

"Lalu kenapa kau dulu berkata bahwa kau tidak akan membiarkan Yifan dengan mudah mendapatkan Junmyeon kembali." Kata Kangri sambil menatap _hoobae_ nya kesal, kenapa Yoomin jadi plin plan seperti ini sih?

"Ck, kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan Heemin ternyata." Kata Yoomin tidak kalah kesal, sunbae nya yang satu ini memang sangat keras kepala dan menyebalkan jika menyangkut tentang perasaannya ke mommy Yoomin itu. "Aku memang tidak akan membiarkan daddy dengan mudah mendapatkan mommy kembali…" Yoomin bangkit dari kursinya untuk menuangkan secangkir teh untuk dirinya sendiri. "…tapi bukan berarti aku sama sekali tidak akan membiarkan daddy bersatu dengan mommy." Ujarnya sambil kembali duduk dengan membawa teh yang dituangnya tadi, bau melati menyeruak dalam ruangan sederhana itu.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kangri dengan kening berkerut. Yoomin menyeruput tehnya pelan dan meletakkan kembali cangkirnya ke tempatnya sebelum menghadap Kangri kembali.

"Aku tanya padamu sunbae, kau pasti tahu kan kalau mommy dan daddy ku itu sebenarnya sudah bertunangan enam bulan sebelum kasus pertama keluar?" Kangri mengangguk tanpa berkata apapun, ia masih tetap diam ketika Yoomin kembali menyeruput teh melatinya pelan. "Jika kau tahu, kenapa kau masih mengejar-kejar mommy ku?" Kangri tampak tertegun sesaat mendengar pertanyaan dari Yoomin itu.

Yoomin kembali menyeruput tehnya dengan pelan, ia melirik jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya, satu jam sebelum pengadilan dimulai, dan di mana rekan kerjanya yang ceroboh tapi jenius itu?

"Karena aku mencintainya, aku tidak ingin melihatnya terluka dan bersedih terus-terusan seperti kemarin, aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia, tersenyum, tertawa…pokoknya aku ingin dia bahagia." Yoomin mengangguk pelan mendengar jawaban dari sunbae nya itu.

"Itu merupakan alasan yang sama kenapa aku tidak akan dengan mudah membiarkan daddy mendapatkan mommy kembali, meskipun mereka sudah bertunangan sekalipun…" Yoomin kembali berdiri dan melangkah ke arah meja tempat teko teh berada dan mengambilnya untuk ditaruh di meja tempat dia duduk tadi. "…aku ingin mommy ku tidak terluka lagi, aku hanya ingin dia bahagia." Kata Yoomin sambil menuang teh ke cangkirnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau membantuku mendekati Junmyeon? Malah kau selalu mencegahku mendekati dia. Aku janji Yoomin ah, kalau aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti Junmyeon jika dia menjadi pendampingku." Kata Kangri sambil memohon, membuat Yoomin hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan pernah berjanji sesuatu yang mustahil sunbae…" Yoomin menopangkan dagunya dengan tangan kiri. "…manusia itu tidak mungkin bisa tidak menyakiti orang lain, hanya saja yang membedakan adalah, seberapa besar luka yang digoreskan oleh orang tersebut." Lanjut Yoomin dengan mata menerawang.

"Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin menyakiti Junmyeon seperti yang dilakukan oleh Yifan, aku mencintainya dengan tulus…" Yoomin memejamkan matanya. "…aku pasti akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk menjaga hati Junmyeon agar tidak terluka, kau bisa pegang perkataanku Yoomin ah."

"Hm, sedikit banyak aku percaya." Kata Yoomin masih sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ingin membantuku?" Tanya Kangri dengan nada yang sedikit ceria, karena Yoomin sepertinya mulai luluh.

"Alasan yang sama dengan mommy ketika dia menolakmu." Kata Yoomin lirih, suaranya hampir tidak terdengar jika saja tempat itu tidak sepi.

"Huh?"

"Karena mommy masih sangat mencintai daddy, begitu juga sebaliknya." Kata Yoomin dengan suara sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia membuka matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin Yifan masih sangat mencintai Junmyeon?" Tanya Kangri, terdengar sekali nada kesal dalam suaranya.

"Heemin bercerita padaku tentang itu, dia bilang daddy tidak pernah berhenti membicarakan tentang mommy padanya dan Luhan, kau tahu siapa dia kan?" Kangri mengangguk samar, Yoomin meliriknya sebentar sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. "Heemin juga bilang, setiap kali daddy menyebut nama mommy atau bercerita tentang mommy, ekspresinya berubah lembut dan perasaan penuh cinta akan terpancar dari matanya." Kangri mengertakkan giginya pelan, hal itu tidak lolos dari penglihatan Yoomin.

"Kenapa kau bisa percaya begitu saja padanya?" Tanya Kangri, kali ini kecemburuan tidak bisa disembunyikan dari nada bicaranya.

"Aku dan Heemin tidak hanya dilatih untuk menjadi seorang pengacara yang bisa sekedar memenangkan kasus saja sunbae, tapi kami juga dilatih untuk menilai seseorang dari raut wajah serta tingkah lakunya. Heemin adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang ahli dalam hal itu, ia bisa melihat apakah orang itu berbohong atau tidak dengan melihat gaya bicara, raut wajah, tatapan mata serta gerak-gerik seseorang." Kata Yoomin sambil kembali melihat jam tangannya, oh jika dalam waktu 15 menit laki-laki bernama Shim Mingdoo itu tidak muncul, dia pasti mati!

"Apa kau juga bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Kangri penasaran. Yoomin hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Itukah kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mendekati Junmyeon? Karena kau tahu mereka sama-sama masih sangat mencintai satu sama lain?" Lagi-lagi Yoomin mengangguk, dengan gerakan yang lebih mantap.

"Kau dan laki-laki serta perempuan-perempuan lain yang mencoba mendekati mommy." Kata Yoomin santai, namun berhasil membuat Kangri melebarkan matanya.

"Maksudmu ada orang lain yang mendekati Junmyeon?!" Tanya Kangri dengan nada bicara yang mendekati bentakan, walaupun Yoomin sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

"Yep." Jawab Yoomin singkat, dengan sekali tenggak ia menghabiskan teh yang tinggal seperempat cangkir itu dan kembali merapikan berkas yang akan dipakainya untuk persidangan nanti.

"Well, sebenarnya hal itu bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, mengingat betapa cantik dan manisnya Junmyeon." Perkataan Kangri berhasil membuat Yoomin tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. "Lalu kenapa kau malah mempersulit Yifan untuk mendapatkan Junmyeon kembali?"

"Aku ingin tahu kesungguhannya, apakah aku benar-benar bisa mempercayakan mommy padanya? Apakah dia bersungguh-sungguh mau menerima mommy ku apapun keadaannya?" Kata Yoomin tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada dokumen yang ada di tangannya.

"Bukankah itu sudah terbukti? Maksudku jika Yifan benar-benar masih mencintai Junmyeon, dia pasti mampu melakukan hal-hal seperti itu." Yoomin berdiri sambil menenteng berkas tersebut dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya dari saku jas yang dia pakai.

"Tidak semudah itu, kau tahu kan standar ku itu sangat tinggi…" Kangri menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, Yoomin kemudian memandangnya dengan tersenyum. "…standar itu juga berlaku bagi orang yang ingin menjadi daddy ku." Lanjutnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu ruangan diikuti Kangri di belakangnya.

"Berarti secara tidak langsung kau menyarankanku untuk menyerah?" Yoomin terhenti beberapa langkah di depan pintu, ia berbalik lalu kembali menunjukkan senyumnya kepada sunbae yang cukup berjasa padanya itu.

"Aku membuatnya menjadi langsung sekarang. Lebih baik kau menyerah sekarang _oppa_, kau sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan." Kangri memegang dadanya dan berekspresi seperti orang kesakitan ketika mendengar perkataan Yoomin.

"Ouch, perkataanmu itu lebih tajam daripada pisau yang sudah diasah berulang kali Yoomin ah." Yoomin tertawa mendengar perkataan dari Kangri, segera ia berbalik dan menaruh perangkat keras itu di telinga kanannya.

"_Yeoboseyo, Yoo-._"

"Sebaiknya aku melihatmu di ruang persidangan lima menit lagi, atau aku akan menerormu setiap malam dengan surat ancaman dan membuat hidupmu tidak tenang sampai kau masuk ke 'rumah terakhir'mu, mengerti Mingdoo ah?" Tanya Yoomin dengan nada dingin dan wajah stoic, persis seperti seseorang yang kita semua pasti kenal.

"_Ba-baiklah._" Dan sambungan pun terputus setelah jawaban singkat dengan nada ketakutan terdengar jelas dari seberang sana.

.

.

"Huufft, selesai sudah." Kata Junmyeon setelah ia selesai melakukan tugas terakhirnya hari itu, ia segera merebahkan dirinya di sofa tempat Yoomin sempat tertidur tadi pagi, lumayan melelahkan juga ternyata menjadi seorang 'ibu rumah tangga'. Setelah ditinggal Yoomin kerja tadi Junmyeon melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti mencuci piring, mencuci baju, menyapu, mengepel, menyiram tanaman, dan yang terakhir menyetrika. Sejujurnya saja Junmyeon belum pernah melakukan hal-hal tersebut sendirian, biasanya jika di dorm, member EXO lain akan membantunya untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah tersebut, atau kadang ia malah akan menyerahkan pekerjaan tersebut kepada bibi yang biasanya ke dorm mereka seminggu sekali kalau dia sedang malas. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tetap senang-senang saja melakukannya, apalagi sekarang dia punya seorang anak yang cantik untuk diurus.

"Aku masih harus memasak makan malam, sebentar lagi Yoomin pasti akan pulang." Kata Junmyeon lirih sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa tersebut. Namun belum ada beberapa langkah menuju dapur, ia merasakan HP nya bergetar menandakan ada telepon masuk, segera Junmyeon mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya itu dari saku celananya untuk melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, senyuman seketika menghiasi wajahnya ketika mendapati nama anaknya lah yang terpampang di layar _smartphone_ miliknya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"_Yeoboseyo mom, coba tebak apa hasil persidanganku tadi._" Junmyeon tersenyum lebih lebar ketika mendengar nada ceria Yoomin di seberang telepon, tanpa perlu hadir di persidangan tersebut Junmyeon tahu kalau putrinya sudah memenangkan perkara yang ditanganinya itu.

"Kau menendang penjahat itu ke penjara bukan?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan nada jahil, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam saat mendengar suara tawa Yoomin. "Pulanglah segera, mommy akan siapkan makan malam untukmu." Kata Junmyeon sambil membuka kulkas untuk menyiapkan bahan masakan makan malam hari itu, _home grilled beef steak_, yummy.

"_Baiklah mom, aku akan segera pulang setelah menyelesaikan urusan administrasi kasus ini, annyeong._"

"Baiklah, mommy tunggu ya, annyeong." Kata Junmyeon mengakhiri pembicaraan singkat di telepon dengan putrinya tersebut, ia kembali tersenyum bangga ketika mengingat tentang keberhasilan Yoomin dalam menyelesaikan perkara demi perkara yang ditanganinya. Yoomin memang selalu mendapatkan pihak yang benar setiap kali dia mendapat perkara, ia tidak pernah mau membela yang salah sekalipun.

Junmyeon menghela nafas ketika mengingat hal tersebut, kasus Yifan dan Luhan yang ditangani Yoomin belum selesai sampai sekarang, kedua pihak masih sama-sama kolot dan tidak mau mengalah. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa SM menyewa Yoomin untuk menjadi pengacara mereka, karena SM ingin mereka menang atas perkara Yifan dan Luhan.

Junmyeon tidak buta, ia bukannya sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa SM lah pihak yang sebenarnya bersalah dalam kasus ini, tapi Junmyeon tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia sendiri masih berada di bawah naungan SM. Ingin sebenarnya dia segera menyelesaikan kasus ini dan kembali kepada Yifan yang begitu dirindukannya, tapi sekali lagi keinginan itu terhalang karena statusnya yang masih seorang idol naungan SM.

Air mata mengalir di pipi putih mulusnya ketika mengingat keadaannya sekarang, ia sungguh sangat sedih karena harus berjauhan dengan orang yang dicintainya. Bersyukur orang tuanya tidak menyalahkan Yifan karena tindakannya meninggalkan Junmyeon, mereka malah mendukung tindakan Yifan karena mereka merasa bahwa SM memang keterlaluan dalam memperlakukan artis-artisnya, apalagi setelah mendengar bahwa Yifan sampai sakit karenanya. Orang tua Junmyeon juga sering berkomunikasi dengan Yifan setelah kasus itu muncul, bahkan mereka juga bisa bertemu dengan Yifan dan dengan bebas menjenguk calon menantunya itu, tidak seperti dirinya.

Memang setelah memutuskan untuk mengangkat anak Yoomin, Junmyeon akhirnya pindah ke rumah Yoomin yang ada di daerah Busan, sedikit jauh memang dari dorm EXO dan gedung SM, tapi Junmyeon tidak keberatan selama dia bisa merawat putri satu-satunya tersebut. Tapi, meskipun begitu SM tetaplah mengawasi gerak-gerik Junmyeon, membuatnya terbatas dan tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang diinginkannya, salah satunya adalah bertemu dengan Yifan, calon suaminya. Helaan nafas kembali terdengar di dapur simple tersebut, Junmyeon segera menghapus air matanya yang tadi sempat mengalir karena terlalu terbawa perasaan.

"Aku harus kuat, aku tidak boleh cengeng." Kata Junmyeon pada dirinya sendiri, sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Ia kembali menyiapkan makan malam untuk putrinya yang mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah.

.

.

_Yeah, stop, stop. Geu nalgaega jeojeuni  
>Oh oh, hu~ stop, stop.<em>

_Gipeojin haru teum sai neoneun joyonghi dagawa  
>Eodumeul geodeonaego naui jameul kkaewo<em>

_Pip!_

"Yeoboseyo, Heemin ah." Sapa Yoomin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depannya.

"_Yeoboseyo Yoomin ah, apa kau sedang menyetir sekarang?_" Yoomin tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabat sekaligus rival semasa kuliahnya dulu, ia membelokkan mobilnya ke tikungan terakhir dekat dengan rumahnya sembari menjawab.

"Aku sudah hampir sampai di rumah, lagipula aku menggunakan _Bluetooth device_, jadi sama sekali tidak tergganggu. Ada apa?" Tanya Yoomin sambil memelankan laju mobilnya, mengulur waktu agar ia tidak sampai di rumah secepatnya.

"_Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan tentang agenda dua minggu lagi._" Yoomin menghela nafas pendek, ia jelas tahu tentang agenda yang akan terjadi dua minggu lagi, Heemin sebenarnya tidak perlu mengingatkannya.

"Kau sudah di Korea?" Tanya Yoomin sambil menepikan mobilnya di bahu kiri jalan, mematikan mesinnya dan bersandar ke kursi pengemudi.

"_Belum, rencananya kami akan ke Korea seminggu lagi_." Yoomin menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun ia tahu kalau Heemin tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Berarti Luhan oppa dan daddy akan ikut juga? Seperti yang kita rencanakan sebelumnya?" Tanya Yoomin sambil meraih ke arah _dashboard_ mobil untuk mengambil air lemon yang disediakan oleh mommy nya tadi.

"_Ya, aku bahkan bilang jika Junmyeon akan hadir ke pertemuan itu. Ohh, kau harus melihat ekspresi Yifan saat mendengar berita itu Yoomin ah, dia terlihat sangat senang sekali._" Yoomin menyeringai mendengar cerita Heemin tersebut, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan setelah menaruh botol minumannya di kursi penumpang.

"Sayang sekali dia harus kecewa…" Yoomin tersenyum simpul ketika mendengar kekehan Heemin di telepon. "…jadi kita jalankan rencananya?" Tanya Yoomin sambil memegang kemudi mobilnya ringan.

"_Yap, segera saja kita jalankan rencana itu, apa kau sudah menghubungi mereka?_" Yoomin tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari tas laptop yang ia bawa.

"Sudah, dan mereka semua akhirnya setuju dengan rencana ini, meskipun awalnya mereka sempat menolak rencana ini karena mereka menganggap kita terlalu kejam, tapi setelah aku menceritakan tentang tujuan utama rencana kita ini, mereka akhirnya setuju."

"_Baguslah kalau begitu, lalu kapan Junmyeon akan berangkat?_"

"Seminggu lagi, bersamaan dengan kedatangan kalian ke Korea."

"_Kau tidak berencana untuk…_" Yoomin kembali menampilkan _smirk_ nya, sungguh demi apapun, _smirk_ itu sangat mirip dengan orang yang sangat kita kenal itu.

"Bagaimana jika iya? Aku ingin melihat reaksi daddy saat hal itu terjadi, kau harus membantuku Heemin ah." Ucap Yoomin masih dengan seringai nya.

"_Baiklah, sepertinya kau jadi lebih parah dari saat kau kuliah dulu_." Yoomin terkekeh mendengar penuturan sahabatnya selama hampir tujuh tahun itu.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera pulang sekarang. Aku tidak mau mommy khawatir karena aku pulang sangat terlambat." Kata Yoomin sambil kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"_Baiklah, sebaiknya kau segera bicarakan dengan Junmyeon perihal keberangkatannya, jangan sampai lupa, annyeong._"

"Tentu, aku akan langsung membicarakannya malam ini setelah makan malam, annyeong." Pembicaraan itu pun berhenti bersamaan dengan meluncurnya mobil _jazz_ hitam elegan itu di jalanan perumahan yang cukup sepi itu.

.

.

"Mom, aku pulang…!" Panggil Yoomin sembari melepaskan sepatu yang dikenakannya dan memasukkannya di rak sepatu.

"Mommy di dapur sayang, kau segeralah mandi dan ganti baju, setelah itu kita akan makan malam bersama!" Sahutan Junmyeon dari dapur itu membuat Yoomin kembali tersenyum cerah. Ia segera berlari ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti baju dengan t-shirt dan sweetpants yang ia biasa pakai jika di rumah.

"Woooaahhh, mom, kau yang memasak ini?!" Tanya Yoomin tak percaya, matanya melebar ketika melihat masakan barat dengan bau yang lezat tersedia di atas meja makan. Junmyeon yang melihat reaksinya hanya terkekeh pelan karenanya.

"Mommy tadi habis belajar masakan baru, jadi mommy coba buatkan khusus untukmu sekaligus sebagai perayaan kecil atas kemenanganmu dalam perkara ini." Kata Junmyeon masih dengan senyum angelic nya. "Duduklah, ayo kita makan." Yoomin mengangguk dan dengan semangat segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang biasa ia tempati, membuat Junmyeon kembali terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Waaahh, ini enak sekali mom, kau memang sangat pandai memasak!" Kata Yoomin sambil mengacungkan dua jempol ke arah Junmyeon yang juga sedang memotong daging steaknya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu, ayo makanlah yang banyak, mommy tahu kalau kamu pasti lapar." Kata Junmyeon dengan senyumnya yang sangat lebar setelah mendengarkan pujian dari putrinya itu. Keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya, mereka berdua sibuk menghabiskan makanan yang sangat lezat itu dalam diam, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara kertas jatuh memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Oh…" Junmyeon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yoomin yang sudah berdiri untuk mengambil kertas yang terjatuh tadi. Yoomin berjalan ke arah sofa tempat kertas itu terjatuh dan memungutnya.

"Itu apa Yoomin ah?" Tanya Junmyeon setelah Yoomin kembali duduk di tempatnya, ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika putrinya yang cantik itu menyerahkan kertas itu padanya. "Ini apa?" Tanya Junmyeon lagi.

"Bacalah mom." Kata Yoomin masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

Junmyeon makin mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia mulai mengarahkan kertas itu ke hadapannya, namun ekspresinya segera berubah menjadi terkejut ketika membaca isi kertas yang ternyata merupakan tiket pesawat itu.

"Ini…" Junmyeon tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia terlalu terkejut karena membaca tempat tujuan dari tiket itu. Yoomin tersenyum makin lebar melihat reaksi Junmyeon itu. "Apa kau yang menyiapkan ini semua?" Tanya Junmyeon yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Yoomin.

"Kau layak mendapatkannya mom, lagipula sudah lama sekali kan kau tidak pernah ke tempat itu dan mengunjungi mereka?" Tanya Yoomin sambil kembali menyantap makan malamnya, membiarkan Junmyeon dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kasus SM?" Yoomin menengadah pelan, ia menelan daging yang ia kunyah sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir mom, aku sudah membicarakan hal tersebut dengan CEO, dia tidak keberatan…" Yoomin mengambil air putih yang ada di sampingnya dan menenggaknya hingga tersisa setengah. "…lagipula, pihak daddy dan Luhan oppa setuju untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan jalan damai." Kata Yoomin lagi sebelum kembali memasukkan potongan daging terakhir ke mulutnya.

Junmyeon mengerjapkan matanya mendengar panggilan janggal dari Yoomin. "…Daddy?"

Yoomin menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali sambil tetap mengunyah daging yang ada di mulutnya. Ia kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya sambil menelan potongan terakhir home beef steak buatan mommy nya itu dan mendapati Junmyeon menatap dirinya dengan pandangan _puppy-confused-eyes_.

"Iya, daddy…daddy Yifan." Kata Yoomin akhirnya, ia menghabiskan sisa air putihnya sebelum kemudian melanjutkan. "Kau kan sudah bertunangan dengan daddy Yifan kan mom?" Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Junmyeon membelalakkan matanya, bagaimana Yoomin bisa tahu kalau dia dan Yifan sudah bertunangan? Seingatnya dia hanya bercerita kalau dia dan Yifan sudah pacaran semenjak sebelum mereka debut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil tetap mempertahankan ekspresi keterkejutannya. Yoomin tersenyum mendengar nada terkejut Junmyeon yang jelas terdengar itu.

"Kau lupa mom? Anakmu ini kan adalah seorang pengacara handal yang terkenal seantero tiga negara." Kata Yoomin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyandarkan punggunganya ke sandaran kursi tempat ia duduk.

"Sombongnya…" Canda Junmyeon yang disambung dengan kekehan darinya dan Yoomin, ia meletakkan tiket pesawat itu di samping piringnya sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yoomin. "…lalu apakah nona pengacara yang handal ini mau menceritakan kenapa dia bisa tahu tentang hubungan mommy dan daddy nya?" Yoomin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang juga merupakan ejekan untuknya.

"Pengacara seperti aku ini…" Yoomin menundukkan kepalanya, matanya tidak ia fokuskan ke objek apapun, ia menerawang. "…punya cara sendiri untuk mendapatkan fakta yang dia butuhkan, dan…yang ia inginkan." Kata Yoomin, namun kali ini pandangannya tertuju pada mommy cantiknya itu. Junmyeon dapat merasakan kasih sayang terpancar dari mata Yoomin, ia membalas pandangan putri tercintanya itu dengan senyuman lembut khas seorang ibu.

.

.

.

CCCUUUUTTTTTT TBBBCCCCCCC

.

.

urghh...astaga, ini aku ngga sadar nulis apaan, *dijitak appa Yifan sama eomma Junmyeon* makasih buat review nya ya chingu... dan ini dia balasannya:

.

.

**pyooong**: hahaha, ngga apa-apa yang penting baca kok chingu, penasaran? sama saya juga, #hloh hahaha, ditunggu aja lanjutannya ya chingu ;D review nya juga ditunggu lho.. hahaha :D

**Emmasuho**: aaaaaaaaa...juga, :p hehehe krisho forever lah, ngga akan pernah berganti, hahahaha... oke ini udah lanjut, ditunggu review nya lagi ne? ;D

**wu hana**: ini udah lanjut chingu, makasih review nya, review lagi ne? ;)

**Kin Ocean**: hohohohoho, pastinya... appa Yifan harus berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan pokoknya, hahahahaha #emangperang? hehehe, ini soalnya aku buat hampir mendekati kenyataan, lagipula kalau anaknya Sehun/Tao/Kai udah banyak banget, pingin sekali-sekali beda, hehehe...ehhm pair lain ya? belum tahu juga sih, tapi coba nanti kita lihat saja, hehe... wahahaha, pasti lanjut tapi ngga janji kilat ;P review lagi ne?

**sayakanoicinoe**: ini sudah lanjut, review lagi ne? :D

**elfishminxiu**: hahahaha, harus back dong, ngga boleh 'karam' hahahaha... jinjja?! waah makasih pujiannya ^^... hehehe, pasti update tapi ngga janji cepet ya, review lagi ne? ;D

**yongchan**: tuh appa... dengerin tuuuh... dibilangin juga harus berjuang keras buat dapetin eomma lagi, wkwkwkwkwkwk... *kaburduluan, hahahaha review lagi ya chingu... ^^

**leeyeol**: hahahaha, masih belum bisa bikin oneshot nih, sekalinya punya ide pasti complicated dan berchapter, hahaha... paling pendek twoshot lah hahahaha... oke oke review lagi ya chingu... :D

.

.

nah itu dia balesannya, jangan lupa review lagi ya chingu... sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya, bye bye...


	3. Lesson 3

A/N ada di bawah cerita

for now...

Happy Reading

.

.

.

_1 minggu kemudian_

"Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, Yifan? Tidak ada yang ketinggalan kan?" Tanya Heemin saat mereka akan memasukkan barang bawaan mereka ke bagasi taksi yang mereka pesan untuk ke bandara.

"Uhmm…" Yifan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah koper-koper yang ada di sekitarnya. "…sudah, aku bawa dua koper, Luhan g_e_ bawa dua, dan kau juga dua kan? Tiketnya juga kau yang bawa 'kan?" Tanya Yifan yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala oleh Heemin.

Setelah kembali memastikan semua barang lengkap dan tidak ada yang tertinggal, ketiga laki-laki tampan itupun segera masuk ke dalam taksi dengan Yifan berada di kursi depan sementara Luhan dan Heemin duduk di kursi belakang. Selama perjalanan ke bandara, Heemin terus memperhatikan Yifan yang selalu tersenyum, ia tahu laki-laki berwajah datar itu pasti tidak sabar untuk bisa bertemu dengan calon 'istri'nya itu, membuat Heemin sedikit merasa bersalah karenanya, tapi, demi mereka berdua, rencana itu tetap harus berjalan.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali, _didi_." Ujar Luhan memecah keheningan di antara mereka, Yifan melirik Luhan dan Heemin dari kaca spion depan sebelum tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Tentu saja ge, sebentar lagi akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Junmyeon ku lagi, bagaimana aku tidak senang?" Jawabnya dengan nada ceria, membuat dua orang lainnya tersenyum simpul.

"Kau sangat merindukannya ya?" Tanya Heemin, ada sedikit nada penyesalan di suaranya. Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya mantap sebagai jawaban, ia sepertinya tidak menyadari nada penyesalan itu sama sekali.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya selama hampir satu setengah tahun… satu setengah tahun!" Ujarnya dengan nada bicara yang dramatis, membuat Luhan dan Heemin terkekeh pelan karenanya. "Selama ini aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari tayangan konser dan foto dari fansite, dan sekarang aku bisa segera bertemu dengannya lagi secara langsung, tentu saja aku sangat bahagia." Lanjut Yifan dengan suara yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, kasih sayang dan cinta terpancar dari mata setajam elang tersebut.

Heemin hanya diam memperhatikan Yifan selama sisa perjalanan mereka ke bandara, ia dapat melihat ketulusan dan cinta yang mendalam dari ekspresi dan pandangan matanya lewat kaca spion tengah yang ada di dalam taksi tersebut. Dalam hati sebenarnya dia merasa sedikit bersalah karena membuat dua insan yang sama-sama saling mencintai itu harus 'menderita' lebih lama lagi, tapi ini juga demi kebaikan mereka sendiri, karena jika tidak begini, mereka akan makin terpuruk ke depannya.

Sesampainya di bandara mereka segera turun dari taksi dan membongkar bawaan mereka untuk ditaruh di _trolly_ yang disediakan di bandara tersebut, setelah selesai _check-in_ dan masuk ke ruang tunggu VIP, Heemin sedikit menjauh dari mereka untuk menelpon seseorang yang ia yakini saat ini juga pasti sedang sibuk mengurus keberangkatan seseorang.

.

.

"Mom, kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?" Tanya Yoomin sambil membantu Junmyeon memindahkan kopernya ke ruang tengah.

"Sudah semua, baju… tiket…." Ujar Junmyeon sambil merapikan barang bawaannya di ruang tamu, Yoomin menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah ia selesai menaruh koper mommy nya ke ruang tamu, ia mendudukkan dirinya di ruang tengah sambil terus mengamati mommy nya yang sedang membereskan dan menge-_check_ ulang semua bawaannya itu.

"Baju yang kau bawa sedikit sekali mom? Yakin tidak kurang?" Tanya Yoomin saat ia memandang ke arah koper berukuran sedang yang tergeletak di samping sofa tempat ia duduk. Junmyeon kembali mengecheck tiket pesawatnya sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di samping putrinya.

"Tidak, dulu sewaktu mommy dan daddy mu masih berpacaran, kami berdua sering ke sana untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan kami, jadi di sana bajuku ada banyak, lagipula jika bajuku kurang, mommy bisa menggunakan baju milik daddy mu." Kata Junmyeon sambil menatap putrinya sambil tersenyum, Yoomin yang mendengarkan penuturan mommy mungilnya itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Ohh, jadi ternyata benar cerita yang aku dengar kalau kau itu suka menggunakan baju milik daddy, ternyata kau mesum ju-Owwuch! Sakit mom!" Yoomin mengelus kepalanya yang sakit karena dipukul oleh Junmyeon, yang langsung memberikan _death (cute) glare_ saat mendengar perkataan putrinya barusan.

"Salahmu sendiri karena seenaknya mengatai mommy mu sendiri mesum, kau tidak sopan Kim Yoomin!" Cetus Junmyeon dengan nada yang kesal, Yoomin pun memanyunkan bibirnya karena dipukul kepalanya oleh Junmyeon, serius itu sakit sekali.

"Isshh, lalu kenapa mommy suka menggunakan baju daddy yang jelas-jelas kebesaran jika kau pakai?" Tanya Yoomin masih memanyunkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Junmyeon yang ditanyai pun hanya bisa terdiam dengan pipi merona merah, Yoomin yang menyadarinya pun tersenyum jahil. "Hayoo, mommy, kok senyam-senyum sendiri? Pasti bayangin yang 'iya-iya' sama daddy ya? Hay- Owww! Mooomm!"

"Kim Yoomin, berhenti menggoda mommy mu sendiri!" Seru Junmyeon kesal setelah untuk yang kedua kalinya memukul kepala Yoomin dengan kepalan tangannya yang mungil namun kuat itu.

"Ck, halah, mommy juga suka kan aku goda seperti itu, apalagi kalau digodanya masalah daddy." Kata Yoomin yang makin membuat pipi…dan sekarang juga telinga Junmyeon menjadi makin merah. Apa dia tadi salah memberikan sarapan pada Yoomin ya? Sehingga membuat anak semata wayangnya itu berubah menjadi mengesalkan seperti sekarang.

"Urrgghh, tapi tidak sampai seperti itu juga Yoomin ah, sudahlah, kau makin membuat mommy malu saja." Aku Junmyeon akhirnya, Yoomin yang mendengar pengakuan Junmyeon pun hanya terkekeh pelan. Setelah tawanya mereda, Yoomin pun terdiam beberapa saat untuk membiarkan Junmyeon mengontrol rasa malunya itu, saat tangan Junmyeon memegang kedua pipinya untuk menghilangkan warna merah di sana itu, mata Yoomin menangkap benda yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kiri mommy nya itu.

"Selera daddy untuk aksesoris ternyata tinggi ya mom? Cincin tunanganmu bagus sekali bentuknya." Kata Yoomin sambil meraih tangan kiri Jumyeon dan memperhatikan cincin tunangan milik mommy nya. Bentuknya sederhana, emas putih yang diukir berbentuk sayap, mengingatkan Yoomin tentang gambaran sayap yang dimiliki oleh malaikat. Junmyeon tersenyum melihat anak gadisnya memandang tak berkedip cincin tunangan yang ia akhirnya pakai lagi semenjak perginya Yifan dari EXO.

"Aku senang mommy menggunakannya lagi." Kata Yoomin sambil kembali memandang mommy nya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Yoomin balas tersenyum saat Junmyeon memegang tangan anaknya dan menggenggamnya erat, setelah memberikan tiket seminggu yang lalu, Yoomin memang menanyakan tentang cincin tunangannya yang tidak pernah Junmyeon pakai. Junmyeon beralasan bahwa hal itu hanya akan mengingatkannya pada Yifan dan membuatnya semakin merindukannya, namun setelah berpikir tiga hari berikutnya, dan juga perkataan Yoomin tentang bagaimana Yifan akan sangat senang jika ia mengenakannya, ia putuskan untuk kembali menggunakannya untuk seterusnya.

_Drrrrttt… Drrrttt… Drrttt…_

"Oh handphone ku." Sahut Yoomin ketika ia melihat _smartphone_ miliknya lah yang bergetar di atas meja ruang tamu yang cukup luas itu. Ia segera menyambar handphone nya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur, Junmyeon yang mengerti anaknya butuh privasi segera menyibukkan dirinya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih sedikit berceceran di sofa.

"Yeoboseyo, kau sudah sampai di Korea Heemin ah?" Tanya Yoomin langsung dengan suara yang sedikit dipelankan.

"_Yeoboseyo, belum, kami masih menunggu penerbangan kami, mungkin 30 menit lagi kami berangkat._" Jawab Heemin yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Yoomin, ia melirik jam yang ada di dapur tempat ia berada, sesuai perkiraannya.

"Sesuai dengan perkiraanku, mommy juga akan berangkat tiga setengah jam lagi, jadi mungkin rencana yang di airport bisa terlaksana." Kata Yoomin masih dengan suara yang pelan, ia menoleh ke arah ruang tamu untuk melihat mommy nya, syukurlah mommy nya sepertinya sibuk entah melakukan apa.

"_Harus terlaksana, dengan begitu rencana utama akan bisa terlaksana dengan lebih mudah bukan?_" Yoomin menghela nafas sebentar sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke counter dapur bernuansa krem itu.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit ragu-ragu dengan rencana untuk saat di airport."

"_Kenapa harus ragu?_"

"Aku serasa mempermudah daddy, tidakkah kau pikir ini hanya akan memberikan petunjuk bagi dia tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Yoomin sambil memainkan kukunya.

"_Aku rasa tidak, sepertinya Yifan juga tidak akan terlalu memikirkannya. Entah bila suatu saat dia akan menyadarinya, namun aku pikir itu akan butuh waktu yang lama."_ Yoomin kembali menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya berharap daddy benar-benar bisa menunjukkan kesungguhannya dan ketulusannya untuk mendapatkan mommy kembali, sejujurnya aku tidak tega melakukan ini pada mereka, tapi…" Helaan nafas yang panjang terdengar dari gadis yang sekarang memiliki rambut lurus sepinggang itu.

"_Kau ingin membatalkan rencana ini Yoomin ah?_" Yoomin kembali menghela nafas saat mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak…tentu saja tidak, jika ini tidak dilakukan, sampai kapanpun mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu." Jawab Yoomin dengan suara pelan, ia segera menyentakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara dari arah ruang tamu. Oh ternyata mommy nya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kopernya.

"_Huuh…kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit merasa bersalah melakukan ini pada mereka._" Yoomin pun menaikkan sebelah alis matanya mendengar pengakuan Heemin.

"Memang ada apa?"

"_Tadi saat kami menaiki taksi menuju ke bandara, Yifan bilang jika ia tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan Junmyeon nya lagi, dan bagaimana dia sangat senang karena selama ini dia hanya bisa melihat di Youtube dan juga fansite._" Yoomin tersenyum simpul sambil membayangkan ekspresi daddy nya saat apa yang diceritakan sahabatnya itu terjadi.

"Mereka toh akan bertemu di bandara, yaah, meskipun tidak benar-benar bertemu sih, tapi setidaknya daddy bisa melihat mommy." Kata Yoomin sambil memandangi kaki putihnya, secara tidak sadar membandingkannya dengan kaki mulus mommy nya.

"_Ck, memang apa yang terjadi nanti bisa dibilang sebagai pertemuan?_" Yoomin terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan dari Heemin yang terucap dengan nada kesal, membuat Junmyeon menoleh ke arahnya sambil menunjukkan wajah bingung.

"Yaah, memang bukan sih, makanya kan aku tadi bilang 'tidak benar-benar bertemu'. Tapi, cukuplah membuat rasa rindu daddy sedikit terobati…" Kata Yoomin sambil menggelengkan kepala ke arah mommy nya yang kebingungan."…mungkin." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum meyakinkan kepada mommy nya.

"_Huuh, ya sudahlah terserah kau. Oh aku harus pergi, Yifan sudah memanggilku, pesawat kami akan segera berangkat." _Yoomin tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar suara Daddy nya memanggil nama sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm, semoga penerbanganmu menyenangkan, annyeong." Yoomin segera mengarahkan smartphone miliknya ke hadapannya, ia segera mengutak-atik handphone nya sebentar sebelum kemudian mendorong dirinya sendiri menuju ke ruang tengah di mana mommy nya sedang menonton TV.

"Siapa yang menelpon tadi?" Tanya Junmyeon setelah mendapati putrinya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Heemin mom, dia menanyakan kabarmu." Yoomin menguap kecil, membuat kalimat terakhirnya tidak terlalu jelas namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh Junmyeon.

"Yoomin ah…"

"Hmm?" Tanya Yoomin malas, ia memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sempit milik mommy nya.

"Apa kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, apa tidak apa-apa aku pergi di tengah-tengah kasus Yifan dan Luhan ge dengan SM yang belum selesai? Bukankah ini sama saja aku lari dari tanggung jawabku?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, Yoomin pun menegakkan badannya sebelum kemudian menjawab.

"Tidak mom, bukankah sudah aku bilang kalau aku sudah berbicara dengan CEO mengenai hal ini, lagipula yang bermasalah kan pihak daddy dan Luhan ge dengan SM, bukan mereka berdua dengan EXO kan?" Yoomin memegang pundak mommy nya pelan, ia tahu sebenarnya mommy nya ini tidak ingin meninggalkan kasus ini begitu saja, tapi… "Lagipula jika kau tidak pergi mom, kasus ini semakin tidak akan selesai."

"Huh?" Junmyeon terkejut dengan perkataan putrinya itu, apa hubungannya antara kepergiannya dengan penyelesaian kasus ini?

"Mom, coba pikirkan, jika kau tidak pergi, pihak SM akan semakin mempersulit mediasi kasus ini, ia akan selalu membuatmu merasa bahwa pihak daddy dan Luhan ge yang bersalah, akhirnya kedua belah pihak semakin tidak mau mengalah…" Yoomin mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "…jika kau pergi, mediasi akan berjalan lebih lancar karena setidaknya pihak SM tidak memiliki orang lain untuk dipengaruhi." Kata Yoomin lagi sambil memandang ke arah mommy nya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca, Junmyeon balik memandang putrinya itu, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dengan cepat dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, lagipula sudah lama aku ingin pergi ke tempat mama dan baba." Yoomin tersenyum mendengar perkataan mommy nya itu, ia menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Istirahatlah sebentar mom, kita masih punya waktu dua setengah jam sebelum berangkat."

.

.

_3 jam kemudian, Bandara Internasional Incheon_

"Korea…akhirnya sampai juga." Yifan menhirup nafas dalam-dalam ketika keluar dari pintu kedatangan VIP di bandara tersebut, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya bahkan semenjak mereka naik pesawat, tidur, hingga sekarang.

"Ya! Yifan, jangan lupakan bawaanmu sendiri!" Yifan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang melengking tersebut…untuk menemukan sang pemilik suara kesulitan menarik tiga koper sekaligus, begitu juga dengan laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ahh, maaf ge, aku terlalu senang sampai lupa dengan koperku sendiri, hehe." Kata Yifan sambil tertawa, ia segera berlari menuju ke arah Luhan yang sudah mendengus kesal dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Ck, aku tahu kau sangat bahagia saat ini, tapi jangan merepotkan orang lain juga." Kata Heemin saat Yifan mengambil kopernya dari tangannya. Yifan yang dimarahi hanya tertawa tidak jelas, tidak akan ada hal apapun yang bisa merusak _mood_ nya saat ini, ia terlalu senang untuk merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu dulu di sini, aku akan memesankan taksi dan mengurus penginapan untuk kita bertiga." Kata Heemin sambil meletakkan kopernya di dekat bangku panjang yang ada di dekat pintu keluar bandara tersebut. Yifan dan Luhan mengangguk sebelum mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku panjang tersebut, untuk sejenak mereka terlarut dalam keheningan nyaman, Luhan sibuk dengan smartphone miliknya sedangkan Yifan sibuk mengamati keramaian bandara tersebut.

Yifan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah di bandara tersebut, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari rasa bosan yang mulai datang, Luhan masih saja berkutat dengan handphone nya.

'_Biarkan sajalah, paling juga dia menghubungi baozi nya_.' Batin Yifan saat sekali waktu ia melirik melihat Luhan yang senyam-senyum sendiri sambil masih terus memandangi handphone yang ada di tangannya. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk ruang tunggu VIP yang kebetulan bersebrangan dengan tempat ia duduk sekarang, membuatnya bisa melihat dengan leluasa beberapa orang yang berjalan santai memasuki ruang tunggu tersebut.

Ia sempat melirik ke arah jadwal yang ada di atas pintu keluar bandara, melihat sekilas dari atas sampai bawah jadwal tersebut malas sebelum kembali memandang ke pintu masuk ruang VIP, rasa bosan yang semula ingin diusirnya malah semakin menguasai pikirannya, bahkan kini sudah berubah menjadi rasa kantuk, apa yang dilakukan Heemin sampai selama ini sih? Memesan taksi dan mengurus penginapan saja lama sekali!

Karena bosan melihat-lihat akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memainkan handphone nya saja, ia segera merogoh kantung jaketnya untuk mengeluarkan smartphone nya itu dan membuka fansite Junmyeon, sekedar mencari foto terbaru Junmyeon nya untuk menambah koleksinya.

"Oh, Junmyeon mengecat rambutnya jadi hitam kecoklatan lagi?" Lirihnya pelan sambil terus menyimpan gambar terbaru dari fansite tersebut satu persatu. Luhan yang mendengar lirihan Yifan itu menolehkan kepalanya penasaran.

"Apa yang kau lihat Yifan?" Tanya Luhan sambil sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mencoba melihat apa yang sedang dilihat oleh didi nya itu.

"Junmyeon…" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "…dia mencat warna rambutnya seperti sebelum kita _comeback_." Yifan menyodorkan handphone nya ke Luhan, menampakkan foto Junmyeon saat sedang tersenyum, sepertinya foto itu diambil saat _fansign_.

"Hehe, dia memang paling terlihat cantik dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan, atau hanya hitam, atau merah kecoklatan." Yifan melirik Luhan tidak senang, ughh…tahu sih, saat pertama dulu memang Junmyeon menyukai Luhan, tapi sekarang kan Junmyeon itu miliknya. "Jangan memasang wajah tidak enak seperti itu, aku hanya memuji tidak ada maksud lain. Lagipula, aku pasti akan dipanggang oleh baozi ku jika aku berani melirik namja atau yeoja lain." Katanya sambil kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah handphone nya lagi. Yifan menghembuskan nafas cepat saat mendengar perkataan Luhan, memang Luhan benar, Junmyeon nya itu terlihat paling cantik dengan warna rambut yang disebutkan tadi.

Kedua laki-laki itu terdiam beberapa menit lagi, Yifan sibuk mencari gambar-gambar Junmyeon nya yang terbaru, dan Luhan…entah melakukan apa, yang pasti hal tersebut bisa membuatnya tersenyum manis sekali. Ketika asyik meng-_scroll_ layar handphone nya, entah dorongan dari mana ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah pintu masuk VIP tepat saat seseorang yang sangat sangat familiar berjalan bersama dengan seorang gadis.

"Ge…ge…!" Luhan hampir menjerit karena terkejut karena Yifan tiba-tiba menggoyangkan lengannya yang ia gunakan untuk menumpukan kepalanya, ia segera menoleh hanya untuk menemukan Yifan dengan mata melotot sambil memandang ke depan.

"Ada apa Yifan?!" Tanya Luhan kesal sekaligus terkejut dan bingung. Alisnya makin berkerut bingung ketika Yifan hanya diam dan malah menunjuk ke arah depan, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum mengikuti arah tangan Yifan, saat ia memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Yifan, ia segera membelalakkan matanya sama lebarnya dengan Yifan.

"Itu kan…?"

.

.

"Yoomin ah, kau yakin tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sendiri?" Yoomin memutar bola matanya jengah ketika mendengar pertanyaan Junmyeon tersebut, tadi ia khawatir tentang kasus Yifan dan Luhan, sekarang dia malah khawatir tentang keadaan dirinya, huuh…sepertinya sifat keibuan Junmyeon sedang kumat parah.

"Oh, mom, tidak usah khawatir, lagipula Minseok oppa, Sehun dan Tao juga akan menemaniku di rumah selama kau pergi." Junmyeon mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar ketiga nama membernya disebut, bukannya mereka sibuk?

"Memang mereka tidak ada jadwal apa? Kenapa mereka bisa menemanimu? Lalu bagaimana dengan EXO?" Yoomin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, kalau sudah begini mommy nya ini akan jadi orang yang lebih menyebalkan dibanding dengan _beagle line_ dijadikan satu.

"Diantara member EXO yang lain, merekalah yang tidak memiliki jadwal yang terlampau padat, sehingga bisa menemaniku bergantian, lagipula bukan berarti mereka akan menemaniku terus-terusan kok mom, mereka hanya akan menemaniku sampai dua minggu ke depan saja." Kata Yoomin sambil menyerahkan koper Junmyeon kepada pemiliknya di depan pintu masuk ruang tunggu VIP. Junmyeon mengambilnya sambil menghela nafas panjang sebelum kemudian mengecup kening Yoomin pelan.

"Mommy hanya khawatir padamu, saat ini cuaca dingin karena sudah musim gugur, kau sendiri suka memaksakan diri sampai tidak merasakan betapa lelahnya tubuhmu, aku hanya khawatir kalau kau sakit dan tidak ada yang merawatmu." Kata Junmyeon sambil membelai rambut halus Yoomin pelan, Yoomin tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan manik mata Junmyeon yang sarat akan perasaan khawatir dan rasa sayang yang tulus, ia memegang tangan Junmyeon dan mencium bagian belakang tangan 'ibu'nya itu sebelum menjawat.

"Kau tidak periu khawatir mom, aku akan berusaha sebisaku menjaga diriku sendiri, lagipula aku yakin ketiga orang membermu itu juga akan mencerewetiku masalah kesehatan…" Junmyeon tertawa pelan mendengar pernyataan putrinya itu. "…yang penting sekarang, kau harus segera masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu karena pesawatmu akan segera berangkat, dan kemudian nikmati liburanmu bersama dengan kakek dan nenek di sana, aku yakin mereka sangat merindukanmu." Kata Yoomin sambil membalikkan tubuh Junmyeon dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu ber-AC tersebut.

"Baiklah, baiklah…" Junmyeon menghentikan aksi dorong-mendorong putrinya dengan berbalik badan lalu memeluk putrinya cepat sekali lagi. "…kalau begitu mommy berangkat dulu ya, ingat! Jaga kesehatan dan jangan memaksakan dirimu sendiri jika bekerja, mommy sayang padamu." Ucap Junmyeon sambil mencium puncak kepala Yoomin lama, yang kemudian dibalas kecupan sayang di pipi oleh Yoomin. Tanpa sepengetahuan Junmyeon, Yoomin melirik ke arah kanan untuk menemukan dua orang yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang dekat pintu keluar VIP memandang mereka tanpa berkedip.

"Aku juga sayang mommy." Dan dengan ucapan dari putrinya tersebut Junmyeon masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu sambil tersenyum, tidak menyadari dua orang yang masih terus memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan terkejut dan ekspresi puas Yoomin saat memandanginya masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu tersebut.

.

.

"Itu Junmyeon 'kan?!" Kata Yifan setengah berteriak. "Ge…itu tadi Junmyeon 'kan?!" Orang yang ditanyai hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak yakin Yifan, kita terlalu jauh, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tapi dari bentuk badannya memang sepertinya itu Junmyeon." Ucap Luhan lirih sambil terus memandangi pintu masuk ruang VIP yang tadi dimasuki oleh Junmyeon, meninggalkan seorang gadis yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu tersebut.

"Aku yakin itu Junmyeon, ge. Aku tidak mungkin salah." Ucap Yifan bersikeras, ia segera berdiri untuk mendapat pemandangan lebih jelas ke dalam ruang tunggu berdinding kaca tersebut. Ketika ia tidak bisa menemukan figur Junmyeon di dalam ruangan tersebut ia berniat untuk masuk ke dalam dan mencari Junmyeon.

"Ya! Yifan kau mau kemana?!" Teriak Luhan saat melihat Yifan tiba-tiba melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi bangku tempat mereka duduk. "Ya! Yifan!" Teriaknya lebih kencang ketika orang yang dipanggil tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali, malah Yifan semakin mempercepat langkahnya, sampai…

GREEBBB

"Yifan, kau mau ke mana?" Yifan menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ketika dirasakannya tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang dengan kuat ditambah dengan pertanyaan tegas dari orang tersebut.

"Aku ingin mencari Junmyeon Heemin, aku tadi lihat dia masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu VIP itu." Ujar Yifan dengan nada panic sambil menunjuk pintu masuk yang di depannya masih terdapat seorang gadis yang berdiri. Heemin segera menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Yifan, seketika pandangannya bertabrakan dengan mata gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat Yifan." Ucap Heemin santai sambil agak menarik paksa lengan Yifan untuk kembali ke bangku tempat ia duduk tadi, Yifan yang mendengar hal tersebut membulatkan matanya kaget, benarkah tadi dia salah lihat?

"Tidak mungkin, aku sangat hafal ciri-ciri Junmyeon, dan orang yang aku lihat tadi sangat mirip dengan Junmyeon, aku…"

"Mirip belum tentu benar dia 'kan?" Tanya Heemin memotong perkataan Yifan sambil terus menarik lengan Yifan dan mendudukkannya di bangku. Ia menghela nafas sedikit panjang dan menyisir rambutnya dengan tangannya sebelum berkata. "Mungkin kau terlalu lelah, aku tahu kau sangat bersemangat dan sangat senang karena akan bertemu dengan Junmyeon lagi, mungkin itu yang menyebabkanmu berhalusinasi."

Yifan menunduk sedih mendengar perkataan Heemin tadi, ia kemudian mengusap-usap wajahnya dan menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya. Benarkah dia berhalusinasi? Tapi…laki-laki yang dia lihat tadi benar-benar mirip dengan tunangannya yang mungil itu, ia tidak mungkin salah.

"Aku yakin aku tidak berhalusinasi…aku yakin itu tadi benar-benar Junmyeon…" Ucapnya lirih. Heemin dan Luhan hanya bisa berpandangan dan menghela nafas panjang mendengar nada sedih dari laki-laki setinggi tiang itu, Heemin yang secara tidak sengaja melihat cincin tunangan yang dipakai oleh Yifan, kembali menghela nafas berat dan panjang sebelum akhirnya ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Yifan menguatkan.

"Ayo, aku sudah pesan taksi dan hotel untuk kita bertiga, sebaiknya kau istirahat Yifan, mungkin besuk kau akan segar kembali." Kata Heemin yang ditanggapi anggukan lemah oleh Yifan, mereka bertiga pun kembali beranjak dari bangku yang mereka duduki untuk menuju ke taksi yang sudah di pesan oleh Heemin.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Yifan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi penumpang yang ada di samping supir dengan wajah sedih, Luhan yang merasa iba dengan kondisi _didi_ nya itu akhirnya menghampiri Heemin yang masih sibuk mengatur koper di bagasi taksi.

"Heemin ah." Heemin menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, Luhan terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan hal yang selanjutnya. "Sepertinya…sepertinya orang yang dilihat Yifan tadi, benar-benar Junmyeon." Kata Luhan lirih, Heemin memandang laki-laki berwajah rusa itu bingung. "Aku…aku tadi juga sempat memperhatikan laki-laki yang masuk ke ruang tunggu itu, dan memang ciri-cirinya persis sekali seperti Junmyeon." Luhan menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi kau bilang kalau Junmyeon akan menghadiri mediasi antara kita dan SM…" Heemin terhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya merapikan koper mereka di bagasi taksi saat Luhan berbicara padanya sebelum itu. "…jadi, aku berpikiran kalau…kalau kau…menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Yifan." Heemin kembali menyelesaikannya sebelum kemudian menutup bagasi tersebut dan menumpukan tangannya ke atasnya, ia tersenyum kepada Luhan sebelum menjawab.

"Seorang pengacara pasti menyembunyikan banyak hal dari orang lain, entah itu dari kliennya sendiri ataupun dari orang yang dituntutnya, itu hal yang wajar dilakukan, bahkan oleh orang yang tidak berprofesi sebagai pengacara sekalipun. Tapi yakinlah, hal itu dilakukan untuk kebaikan Yifan juga." Ucap Heemin sambil tersenyum kepada Luhan, ia menepuk bahu Luhan sekali sebelum beranjak untuk masuk ke dalam taksi.

Luhan terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata Heemin barusan, ia sedang berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang menurutnya ambigu tersebut, kalau memang itu untuk kebaikan Yifan kenapa harus dirahasiakan?

Ia menghela nafas lambat saat ia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri, segera ia beranjak untuk masuk ke dalam taksi saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Yifan. Namun saat ia membuka pintu dan hendak masuk ke dalam taksi, matanya membulat melihat sesosok laki-laki yang sangat amat dikenalnya berdiri tidak jauh dari taksinya berada, tempat laki-laki berpipi bulat tersebut berdiri terletak di belakang taksi tersebut dan membuat dua orang yang lain tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Saat Luhan akan menghampiri laki-laki tersebut, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis tiba-tiba menghampiri laki-laki itu dan menyapanya ramah, setelah mereka berdua bercakap-cakap sebentar, mereka segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut, Luhan kembali membulatkan matanya saat menyadari gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama yang ia lihat mengantar Junmyeon ke pintu masuk ruang tunggu VIP tadi, dahi Luhan berkerut memikirkan sosok gadis itu, siapa dia sebenarnya? Mungkinkah dia adalah anak angkat Junmyeon yang pernah diceritakan oleh Heemin?

Luhan kemudian masuk ke dalam taksi ketika Heemin memanggil namanya kembali, selama perjalanan mereka bertiga terdiam karena larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, setelah sampai di hotel tempat mereka akan menginap selama dua minggu, Yifan dan Luhan segera masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat, sedangkan Heemin kembali ke _lobby_ hotel untuk kembali menelpon seseorang yang lima jam lalu ditelponnya.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo, rencana kita berhasil rupanya." Ucap Yoomin tanpa basa-basi. Setelah Yoomin mengantarkan Junmyeon ke bandara ia segera pulang ke rumah bersama dengan Minseok yang menjemputnya di bandara, saat ini dia sedang berada di kamarnya sambil menunggu Minseok yang sedang memasak makan malam di bawah.

"_Yeah, rencana kita berhasil, huufftt…_" Yoomin tersenyum sedih mendengar helaan nafas dari Heemin, ia tahu benar apa yang membuat sahabat seprofesinya itu menghela nafas seperti itu.

"Ini juga berat bagiku Heemin ah, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku melakukan hal ini dengan senang." Ucap Yoomin sambil merebahkan badannya di kasurnya yang empuk, membuat badannya melompat kecil dua kali sebelum benar-benar terbaring sempurna di kasur.

"_Aku tahu, huuuh, jika saja mereka tidak harus berurusan dengan agency sialan itu_." Yoomin kembali tersenyum sedih saat mendengar perkataan tersebut.

"Tapi jika mereka tidak berurusan dengan _agency_ yang katamu sialan itu, mereka tidak mungkin akan bertemu dan sampai ke tahap ini." Jawab Yoomin sambil melepaskan kacamata yang tadi dipakainya saat mengerjakan berkas.

"_Huuuh, aku harap mereka bisa bertemu dengan cara lain yang lebih menyenangkan dan mudah, mereka orang-orang yang baik Yoomin ah, mereka tidak layak mendapatkan penderitaan seperti ini._" Yoomin terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan kesal Heemin, ia menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kirinya.

"Ada sesuatu yang bahkan pengacara sehandal apapun tidak bisa mengalahkannya Heemin ah, bahkan orang terkuat, terpintar, terbijaksana di dunia ini sekalipun tidak bisa mengalahkannya."

"_Apa itu?_"

"Takdir." Yoomin tersenyum mendengar kekehan pelan dari Heemin. "Lagipula, aku juga sudah memberikan sedikit 'bantuan' untuk daddy nantinya."

"_Benarkah?_"

"Yep." Yoomin menyingkirkan lengannya, ia tetap memejamkan matanya saat melanjutkan perkataannya. "'Bantuan' itu sudah ada di rumahku, dan sepertinya juga akan melibatkan gege-nya daddy juga." Ucap Yoomin sambil terus memejamkan matanya.

"_Luhan maksudmu?"_ Yoomin tersenyum lebih lebar ketika sahabatnya itu menebak dengan benar siapa yang dia maksud. "_Jika melibatkan Luhan, berarti 'bantuan' yang kau maksud itu…Minseok?_"

"Benar sekali, tapi itupun jika daddy atau Luhan oppa bisa memecahkan petunjuk yang aku berikan di airport tadi pagi, jika tidak ya…" Yoomin mengedikkan bahunya.

"_Huuh, kau ini, tidak saat kuliah ataupun sekarang, usilnya tetap saja sama bahkan lebih parah._" Yoomin kembali terkekeh mendengar penuturan Heemin, saat itulah suara Minseok memanggil Yoomin untuk makan malam.

"Sudah ya, Minseok oppa memanggilku untuk makan malam, sampai bertemu seminggu lagi Heemin ah, annyeong."

.

.

.

Annnddddd Cut Cut Cut TBCCCCCC

.

.

.

Hai semuanya, maafin author ya ngga bisa update kilat, maklum akhir semester jadinya _hetic_ tugas, huhuhuhu *ugly crying*

author usahain mulai minggu depan bisa update lebih cepet, tapi author juga ngga janji ya...

ya udah review, makasih banget reviewnya, author seeeennneeennng banget bacanya, untuk balasannya here you go~

**leeyeol** : sudah next ini, mianhae ne, author update nya telat sekali, huhuhuhu, tuh udah 'ketemu' appa sama eomma huahahahaha *ketawa evil bareng Yoomin* :p

tunggu next chapter ya, review lagi ne? ;)

**DiraLeeXiOh**: maaf ya chingu baru bisa update, huuueeee *bow 3x* O-Mo-Na! teganya cerita ini dilewatkan ! *abaikan* ahem... adduuhh jangan sedih, kan mereka berdua masih LDR, aku yakin kok mereka masih berhubungan diam-diam, hohohoho *apasih* *gaje* hehehe, iya soalnya kan Yoomin ngga punya keluarga lain selain mommy nya, jadi Junmyeon mommy milih tinggal bareng Yoomin, hehehe, mianhae ne~ hehehe, Sehun mungkin muncul sih, tapi ngga janji ya, lihat alurnya nanti, jangan lupa review lagi ne? :D

**utsukushii02**: huueee, maaf author update telat ne? ToT , hohoho penasaran? sama saya juga *ditabok readers sama Yoomin* *lari sembunyi dibelakang daddy sama mommy* tunggu aja ne di chapter selanjutnya ;) jangan lupa review ne? :D

**yongchan**: mianhae ne, author update nya telat banget *bow hehehe, secara mommy orangnya cantik+manis banget gitu makanya banyak yang naksir, tapi tenang hatinya mommy kan cuma buat daddy right? ;) jangan lupa review lagi ne? ;)

**Kin Ocean**: hiks, mianhae ne, author update nya telat banget, hiks hiks, huuu T-T, pair lain udah ada hint nya tuh, wkwkwkwkwkwk... hueee jangan dikasih dragon eyes nya appa donk *lari sembunyi di belakangnya eomma* kan nanti juga bakal ada appa-eomma momentnya chingu, sabar ne? ;D sama-sama chingu :* jangan lupa review lagi ne? :D

**Seung Rin**: huueee, maaf ya chingu, author baru bisa update sekarang, huuuu T^T hohohoho, tunggu aja di chap selanjutnya chingu, adduuhh, author paling payah nih kalau disuruh tebak-tebak berhadiah gini, hehehe... siapa ya? eeeeennngggggg... *nyerah* ditunggu review nya lagi ya chingu, ;D

**Emmasuho**: maaf karena author baru update ya chingu ya, huhuhuhu maaf *deepbow* hehehehe, emank mau digimana-gimanain juga Junmyeon mommy paling cocok sama peran seorang 'ibu' hohohoho tos dulu donk chingu *angkat tangan* tuh udah 'ketemu' kan appa sama eomma nya hahahah *highfive bareng Yoomin* :P ditunggu review nya lagi ya chingu :D

**kiutemy**: adduuhhh maaf ya chingu baru bisa update sekarang, miaaannnn T.T nah di sini harusnya udah bisa nebak tujuan tiket pesawat itu ne? hehehehe harus seneng donk, kan mommy sama daddy memang the one and only awesome parents XD *apasih* hahah penasaran ya, di tunggu chap berikutnya ne? ;D ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya chingu... XD

**Vitamin**: chingu, review mu kok menghilang ya? cuma ada di e-mail ku tapi di kotak _reviews _menghilang, huhuhu sedih, mianhae juga ne author baru bisa update sekarang, mianhae... hhhuuuhhhuuuhhuuu... hehehe syukurlah kalau suka, nah harusnya kejawab kan gimana reaksinya daddy, hahahahaha *ketawa evil* *dijitak daddy Yifan* *ouch* EXO tetep seperti biasa kok chingu, ada jadwal konser, pemotretan dan lain-lain, cuman kalau sembilan member lain pulangnya ke dorm mommy Junmyeon pulangnya ke rumahnya dia sama Yoomin di Busan, tapi setting nya cerita ini aku buat pas EXO baru ngga ada jadwal manggung, cuma ada jadwal buat individual member, jadi mommy Junmyeon memang ngga ada jadwal apapun alias free, makanya bisa ke luar negeri nemuin kakek sama nenek~ jangan lupa review lagi ne? :D

ffiiuuuhh...nah itu dia balasannya, author tunggu review selanjutnya ne? ;D see you in the next chapter ! annyeong~ *lambai bareng Yoomin*


	4. Lesson 4

Haaaalllooooo *dilempar sandal*

maafkan sssssaaaaaayyyyyaaaa, hhuuueeee aku terlalu terfokus sama urusan KKN, karena KKN ke luar Jawa jadi terpaksa harus hiatus selama hampir satu bulan ya, hhhuuueeee maaf... hiks hiks hiks... T^T

padahal sebenarnya udah 90% selesai chap 4 ini...

for now, happy reading semuanya...

.

.

.

_Satu Minggu Kemudian, Gedung SM_

"Maaf kami sedikit terlambat." Dua orang yang berada di ruangan pertemuan khusus itu mendongakkan kepala mereka bersamaan saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan suara bass laki-laki yang memasuki ruangan tersebut pertama kali diikuti dua orang laki-laki lain, Yoomin segera menyunggingkan senyum profesionalnya dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya di samping CEO SM.

"Tidak masalah Heemin, kami juga baru datang, silahkan duduk." Ucapnya sambil menjabat tangan Heemin dan mempersilahkan Heemin, Yifan dan Luhan duduk di kursi yang sudah dipersiapkan berseberangan dengan milik Yoomin. Ketiga laki-laki tadi segera memposisikan tubuh mereka di kursi masing-masing, sementara Yoomin kembali duduk di samping CEO SM yang memasang wajah…yah…bisa kau bilang menyebalkan. Mereka memang memutuskan untuk melakukan mediasi dengan berhadapan langsung tanpa ada campur tangan hakim atau jaksa, hanya pihak penuntut, pihak yang dituntut dan pengacara mereka masing-masing. "Sekarang, mari kita mulai mediasinya."

"Ah, tunggu…"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut menoleh ke arah pemilik suara bass yang sangat khas tersebut, Yoomin menatap Yifan dengan pandangan malas dan dingin hingga membuat Yifan membeku di tempat untuk beberapa detik, well, sebenarnya bukan hanya Yifan saja sih, tapi juga Luhan, hanya saja pandangannya jika ke arah Yifan…

"Ada apa Yifan ssi?" Yifan sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar nada bicara yang keluar dari mulut Yoomin ketika memanggil namanya, serasa disiram es.

"Uhm, bukankah seharusnya ada seseorang lagi yang harus kita tunggu?" Kata Yifan pelan, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat berat sekali untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, rasanya semua kekuatan untuk mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorokannya tersedot ke dalam pandangan tajam kepadanya itu, sebegitu bencikah Yoomin kepadanya?

"Seseorang? Saya rasa tidak ada yang harus kita tunggu, Yifan ssi." Jawab Yoomin singkat, masih dengan nada yang sama, dingin.

"Uhm…tapi bukankah seharusnya Ju-maksudku, Suho juga ikut dalam mediasi ini?" Kali ini pandangan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu mengarah kepada laki-laki berwajah rusa yang duduk disisi yang berlainan dengan Yifan.

"Suho oppa? Tidak, setahu saya Suho oppa tidak punya kewajiban untuk hadir dalam mediasi ini…" Yoomin mengambil lembaran berkas yang ada di pangkuannya dan melihatnya sekilas sebelum kembali memandang Luhan. "…pihak yang berseteru dalam kasus ini adalah kalian berdua dengan pihak SM kan?" Luhan dan Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Karena itu, pihak luar seperti anggota EXO, meskipun kalian adalah mantan anggota grup tersebut, tidak punya kewajiban untuk menghadiri mediasi yang kita lakukan." Lanjut Yoomin sambil menautkan kedua kepalan tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas pangkuannya.

"Tapi bukankah aku memintamu untuk mengajaknya menghadiri mediasi ini Yoomin ah?" Kali ini CEO SM yang angkat suara, Yoomin memalingkan wajahnya sepelan mungkin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Memang, tapi aku tidak pernah menyetujuinya." Jawab Yoomin masih sambil tersenyum, tapi senyum yang ditampilkannya bukanlah senyum manis dan tulus yang biasa ia perlihatkan kepada mommy nya, tapi senyum yang dingin dan sinis. "Jadi, bisakah kita memulai mediasi ini tuan-tuan?" Lanjutnya sambil kembali memegang berkas-berkas perkara yang tadi ia letakkan di pangkuannya.

Heemin hanya bisa menyembunyikan senyum maklumnya, ia tahu ia tidak perlu angkat bicara dalam hal ini, karena ia yakin Yoomin pasti akan mengatasi semuanya sendirian, seperti yang pernah ia lakukan saat kuliah dulu.

Yifan yang mendengar belahan jiwanya tidak datang segera menekan bibirnya hingga membentuk garis tipis, ia merasa ditipu oleh Heemin dan Yoomin, tanpa ambil pusing dan tanpa berkata apapun, ia segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menerjang keluar ruangan, hampir membanting pintu ruangan tersebut, tidak mengindahkan teriakan Luhan yang memanggil namanya dan memintanya untuk kembali.

"Ya, Yifan!" Teriak Luhan sekali lagi tanpa hasil saat yang dilihatnya adalah pintu yang tertutup cukup keras, ia segera menghela nafas dan berbalik untuk menghadap ke arah CEO dan Yoomin yang…memasang ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai mediasi ini tanpa Yifan ssi." Ucap Yoomin membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak mendengarnya, benarkah mediasi bisa dimulai tanpa hadirnya pihak penuntut?

"Tunggu, bukankah seharusnya pihak penuntut wajib hadir dalam mediasi? Jika tidak, maka mediasi ini menjadi tidak bisa dilaksanakan." Ucap Luhan yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman dari Yoomin dan Heemin.

"Memang seharusnya seperti itu, tapi karena mediasi yang kita berdua lakukan bersifat kekeluargaan, maka mediasi bisa dilakukan tanpa harus ada pihak penuntut, namun, pihak yang dituntut memang harus datang, sedangkan pihak yang dituntut bisa diwakilkan oleh kuasa hukumnya." Luhan menoleh memandang Heemin yang menjelaskan kepadanya dengan tersenyum, namun senyum yang ditunjukkannya bukan seperti senyumnya yang biasa, entah…Luhan tidak bisa mengartikan senyum tersebut.

"Heemin benar Luhan ssi, jika kau ingin keluar dari ruangan ini untuk menyusul Yifan ssi, silahkan." Kata Yoomin sambil menampilkan senyum yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, senyumnya kali ini persis seperti yang ditampilkan oleh Heemin. Luhan memandang ke arah Yoomin dan Heemin bergantian beberapa saat, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh kedua pengacara handal tersebut.

"Lebih baik kau menyusul Yifan, tenangkan dia, aku yakin dia akan butuh nasihat darimu." Ujar Heemin setelah beberapa menit keheningan tercipta di antara mereka. Luhan kembali memandang kedua pengacara itu bergantian sebelum kemudian menganggukkan kepala pelan, ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar ruangan tersebut dengan lebih tenang daripada Yifan tadi. Setelah Luhan keluar, Yoomin dan Heemin berpandangan satu sama lain dan kemudian saling menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai alasan sebenarnya pertemuan ini diadakan."

.

.

"Yifan?" Yifan menoleh dari tempatnya duduk di koridor yang tidak jauh dari ruangan tempat mereka keluar tadi, ia kembali memandang ke arah depan ketika tahu orang yang memanggilnya ternyata Luhan.

"Heemin menipuku." Katanya bersamaan saat Luhan duduk di sampingnya, Luhan yang mendengar itupun hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Yoomin dan Heemin darimu." Yifan menoleh dengan cepat setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Luhan tersebut.

"Apa yang mereka sembunyikan dariku ge?!" Luhan kembali menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Andai aku tahu di, kemarin sewaktu aku menanyakan kecurigaanku ini dia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa setiap orang pasti akan memiliki sesuatu yang disembunyikan, dan…" Luhan menghela nafas sejenak sambil memejamkan matanya. "…bahwa ini semua juga demi kebaikanmu." Lanjutnya sambil menoleh untuk memandang wajah Yifan.

Yifan sedikit membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar apa yang gege nya katakan, ia kemudian kembali memandang ke arah depan dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca, Luhan yang melihatnya hanya diam.

"Jika demi kebaikanku, kenapa harus disembunyikan dariku?" Luhan kembali menggeleng sambil menyamankan duduknya di samping raksasa Cina-Kanada itu, mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Luhan menepuk bahu lebar Yifan untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku ingin membeli minuman kaleng, apa kau ingin titip sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Bisakah kau belikan aku _black-coffe _ge?" Luhan mengangguk, ia menggigit bibirnya ragu, namun kemudian ia membuka mulutnya.

"Aku yakin apapun yang Heemin dan Yoomin lakukan, mereka pasti melakukannya demi kebaikanmu dan…Junmyeon juga." Ucap Luhan sambil meremas pelan bahu Yifan, Yifan mengerjap bingung mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki berusia beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya itu.

"Junmyeon?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Yoomin itu anak Junmyeon 'kan?" Kali ini giliran Yifan yang mengangguk. "Berarti dia juga adalah anakmu, dan meskipun Yoomin memberikan pandangan dan ucapan dingin seperti tadi, aku yakin dia sebenarnya juga menyayangimu, seperti dia menyayangi Junmyeon." Yifan tertegun mendengar penjelasan Luhan, bisakah dia berharap seperti itu?

"Dan Heemin, dia tidak pernah menjerumuskan kita juga selama ini 'kan? Jadi aku kira untuk masalah ini pun dia juga tidak mungkin menjerumuskanmu dan Junmyeon." Lanjut Luhan masih sambil meremas bahu Yifan pelan. Yifan terus terdiam, ia berusaha mencerna perkataan Luhan tadi, sebelum kemudian ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk, membuat Luhan tersenyum dan menepuk bahu tegap itu sekali sebelum beranjak menuju ke mesin minuman yang ada di ujung koridor tersebut.

Sepeninggalan Luhan, Yifan masih terdiam memikirkan perkataan Luhan padanya, benarkah ini demi kebaikannya dan belahan jiwanya? Lalu kenapa mereka harus berpisah lagi? Kenapa mereka harus merasakan penderitaan seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya mereka saat ini sudah berbahagia bersama?

"Huuuuuuhhhh…" Yifan kembali menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku yang didudukinya sekarang, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke atap gedung tersebut sebentar sebelum kemudian menutup matanya dan menutup kedua kelopak matanya dengan lengan kanannya lelah, pikirannya ia biarkan melayang ke seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan dan begitu ia cintai, seseorang yang keberadaannya tidak ia ketahui sekarang, dan seseorang itu bernama Junmyeon.

.

.

"Tidak aku sangka rencana kita akan berjalan selancar ini." Ucap Heemin setelah menyeruput kopi yang dipesannya di kafe seberang gedung SM. Yoomin hanya tersenyum sambil mengambil sepotong roti _cheese cake_ dengan garpu yang ada.

"Tentu saja, lagipula rencana kita bukan rencana asal yang hanya di susun dalam waktu singkat, kau ingatkan rencana ini sudah satu setengah tahun kita rencanakan bersama dengan 'mereka', walau banyak sekali hal yang harus dirubah karena aku jadi anak mommy dan daddy, dan kasus daddy dan Luhan ge yang menuntut SM, tapi aku juga bersyukur karena dua hal itu." Ucap Yoomin lalu memasukkan potongan cheese cake miliknya ke dalam mulutnya, Heemin terkekeh pelan karenanya.

"Justru karena kedua hal tersebut, rencana ini semakin mudah dilakukan bukan?" Yoomin tertawa pelan setelah mendengar pertanyaan Heemin.

"Tepat sekali." Ucapnya setelah menelan makanannya, ia mengambil cangkir teh _earl grey_ miliknya dan menyeruput isinya. "Kita juga tidak menyangka bahwa daddy akan mengambil tindakan berani itu, kita sempat mengira kita harus membujuk daddy atau mommy untuk melakukan hal tersebut, tapi ternyata daddy sudah mencuri _start_."

"Meskipun kita tidak menyangka dia akan mengambil tindakan ekstrim untuk hengkang dari EXO." Yoomin mengangguk sambil menyendokkan potongan lain kue ke mulutnya. "Lalu kasus Luhan?"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai sesuatu hal yang harus setengah disayangkan dan setengah disyukuri." Ucap Yoomin malas, ia kemudian menaruh garpu yang ia pegang dan menumpukan dagunya ke kedua telapak tangannya. "Disayangkan, karena aku kira dia akan bisa menjadi orang yang bisa menguatkan mommy sampai kita berhasil menyatukan mommy dan daddy dengan rencana ini, tapi dia sendiri malah keluar, dan disyukuri karena lewat kasusnya kita semakin mudah menjalankan rencana ini."Heemin terkekeh kembali.

"Yaah, aku harap mereka berdua tidak membenci kita setelah sikap kita tadi kepada mereka, terutama Yifan." Yoomin hanya tersenyum sambil kembali memakan kuenya.

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan mungkin membenci kita, kesal iya, tapi tidak sampai membenci." Ucap Yoomin setelah menelan makanannya, ia kembali memasukkan potongan terakhir kue itu ke mulutnya saat Heemin menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang ditanggapi oleh Yoomin dengan mengendikkan bahunya.

"Daddy bukan orang yang berpikiran pendek, aku yakin dia pasti mengerti apa yang kita lakukan ini demi kebaikan mereka berdua, yaah…meskipun butuh waktu sedikit lama baginya untuk menyadari hal tersebut, apalagi ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan mommy, mengingat betapa possessive-nya daddy terhadap mommy." Ucap Yoomin sebelum menghabiskan tehnya. Heemin mengangguk setuju dan ikut menghabiskan kopinya.

"Lalu sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Heemin saat mereka berjalan keluar kafe setelah membayar pesanan mereka di kasir. Yoomin tersenyum sambil mengenakan jaketnya sebelum menjawab.

"Tugas kita sekarang tinggal mengurus masalah SM ini, untuk masalah mommy dan daddy, aku serahkan sepenuhnya kepada daddy, kita tinggal menunggu daddy menemukan mommy saja, dan ketika mereka berdua bertemu bisa kita bilang rencana kita hampir berhasil." Kata Yoomin sambil berjalan menuju mobil miliknya yang diparkir di depan gedung SM.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Heemin curiga, mengingat sifat asli Yoomin, ia curiga rencana itu tidak akan selesai semudah itu. Yoomin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan singkat dari sahabatnya itu.

"_Why you know me so well_?"

"_I've known you for almost 6 years already for God's sake_." Yoomin kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban Heemin.

"_Well, let's see then, I love a little bit drama anyway_."

.

.

"Hannie?" Luhan tersentak mendengar panggilan sayang itu, ia segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ada di sebelah kanannya, matanya membulat ketika melihat orang yang kemarin juga dilihatnya di bandara bersama dengan gadis yang ia duga, dan ternyata benar, anak Junmyeon.

"Baozi?" Panggilnya lirih, Minseok tersenyum tipis melihat mata bulat kekasihnya, ia segera mendekati Luhan dan menarik tangannya untuk duduk di bangku yang ada di dekat mesin minuman tempat Luhan sedang membeli minuman tersebut.

Setelah duduk, tidak ada diantara mereka yang memulai percakapan, keheningan yang canggung membuat keduanya bergerak tidak nyaman di kursi yang mereka duduki.

"Kau mau?" Ucap Luhan sambil menyodorkan kaleng kopi yang tadi dibelinya, Minseok memandang kaleng minuman itu sebentar sebelum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, itu untuk Yifan 'kan?" Luhan kembali membulatkan matanya mendengarnya.

"Kau bertemu dengan Yifan?" Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kapan?"

"Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar bertemu, tadi aku melihatnya sedang duduk, atau tidur?, di bangku koridor." Minseok mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Aku ingin menyapanya, tapi…aku takut menganggunya, sepertinya pikirannya sedang sangat kalut."

Luhan menghela nafasnya sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, sembari memainkan dua kaleng minuman di tangannya ia mulai bercerita.

"Yifan…dia sangat merindukan Junmyeon." Senyum Minseok perlahan memudar. "Ia kira hari ini dia akan bisa melihat Junmyeon lagi setelah selama ini hanya bisa melihat melalui fansite dan youtube saja, tapi…ternyata dia salah, Junmyeon tidak hadir dalam mediasi kami dan entah ke mana."

Minseok menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya gugup, apakah sebaiknya ia katakan saja yang sebenarnya?

"Ia merasa ditipu oleh pengacara kami dan pengacara yang di sewa SM, itulah sebabnya dia terlihat kacau saat kau melihatnya tadi." Luhan menghela nafas sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Minseok yang memandang lantai tempat itu sambil menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. "Baozi?"

"Ahh ya, Hannie?" Minseok tersentak mendengar suara Luhan yang memanggilnya, ia segera menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya dan kembali memandang ke arah Luhan, Luhan yang melihatnya menautkan alis matanya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan kekasih yang akan segera jadi tunangannya itu erat. Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum meyakinkan, tentu saja Luhan tidak percaya.

"Jangan bohong Baozi, kau itu kekasihku, aku tahu kau tidak sedang dalam keadaan tidak ada apa-apa, ceritakan saja padaku." Bujuk Luhan sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya, Minseok kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

Cup

Mata Minseok membulat dan pipinya memerah ketika dirasanya Luhan menciumnya di pipi, ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan dan mendapati laki-laki berwajah rusa itu tersenyum lembut dan meyakinkan kepadanya.

"Katakan saja padaku Baozi, jangan takut, kau tahu aku akan merahasiakannya jika memang kau tidak ingin aku menceritakannya pada siapapun, kau tahu kau bisa percaya padaku, aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku tidak mau kau menanggung masalahmu sendirian." Ucap Luhan masih dengan tersenyum, membuat Minseok makin merona selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Ini…soal Junmyeon…" Dan ekspresi Luhan berangsur-angsur berubah lebih ceria mendengar cerita Minseok selanjutnya.

.

.

"Yifan! Yifan!" Yifan perlahan membuka matanya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan kencang dan terkesan buru-buru tersebut. Ia sedikit membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut ketika melihat Luhan berjalan bersama dengan Minseok dengan ekspresi kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajahnya.

'_Kenapa Luhan terlihat se- oh yeah, dia 'kan bertemu dengan Baozi-nya, kenapa dia harus tidak bahagia?'_ Ekspresi wajah Yifan yang tadinya terkejut berubah menjadi cemberut, ia kembali menutupi matanya dengan lengan yang tadinya sempat dia angkat sedikit untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Yifan!" Kali ini Luhan memanggil Yifan sambil menggoyangkan lengannya dengan sedikit kencang, Yifan dengan malas kembali mengangkat lengannya dan membuka matanya, ia melirik ke arah Luhan dengan pandangan malas.

"Ada apa ge?" Yifan yang tadinya memasang ekspresi malas berubah bingung ketika Luhan terus menerus menarik paksa lengannya.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke hotel." Yifan makin mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar perkataan Luhan yang menurutnya aneh itu, ia kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke Minseok yang sedari tadi memasang ekspresi senang.

"Ada apa sebenarnya hyung?" Tanya Yifan kepada Minseok sambil berdiri, Luhan yang sudah berhasil membuat Yifan berdiri segera melepaskan pegangannya di lengan Yifan dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk berdiri di samping Minseok, masih dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita ke hotelmu dulu, akan aku ceritakan saat kita sudah di sana saja."

.

.

"Sekarang, bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Yifan segera mencondongkan tubuhnya sambil terus menatap kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya beberapa bulan tersebut. Luhan dan Minseok saling melemparkan pandangan penuh arti, membuat Yifan makin bingung melihatnya. "Hyung, ge."

"Kau…mencari Junmyeon 'kan Yifan?" Yifan tersentak ketika mendengar pertanyaan cukup-cukup tiba-tiba dari Minseok tersebut, ia mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat sebelum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Minseok tersenyum mellihatnya. "Aku…tahu di mana dia."

Yifan membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Minseok tersebut, sedangkan Luhan makin melebarkan senyumnya ketika melihat reaksi Yifan. Yifan bergantian memandang Minseok dan Luhan sebelum kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Minseok.

"Kalian yakin?" Tanya Yifan masih dengan ekspresi terkejut tercetak di wajahnya. Minseok dan Luhan sama-sama menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?"

"Aku diberitahu Baozi ku tentunya…"

"Sedangkan aku tahu dari…Yoomin." Perkataan Minseok tersebut berhasil membuat kedua laki-laki lain yang ada di ruangan itu membelalak kaget.

"Yoomin memberitahumu?" Tanya Luhan kaget, Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku baozi?"

"Kau 'kan tidak bertanya tadi, lagipula jika aku mengatakannya di gedung SM, aku yakin akan ada seseorang yang mendengarnya dan mengatakannya pada Yoomin." Kata Minseok sedikit berbisik, meskipun mereka sudah berada di hotel, ia tetap takut jika ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Jadi kau…" Yifan tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika ia melihat Minseok menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tahu sejak awal kalau Yoomin itu anak angkat Junmyeon, karena orang yang pertama kali Junmyeon beritahu perihal hal tersebut adalah aku." Jelas Minseok dengan suara lirih.

"Kenapa Junmyeon tidak memberitahukan hal itu padaku?" Tanya Yifan sedikit tidak terima, bukankah dia tunangannya? Seharusnya dia yang pertama kali tahu masalah sepenting itu 'kan?

"Alasan yang sama dengan kenapa dia selama ini tidak pernah menghubungimu, kau ingat 'kan saat awal kau keluar dari SM, kau menolak semua hubungan dengan pihak perusahaan baik itu lewat telepon atau lewat komunikasi apapun 'kan?" Yifan mengangguk pelan, ekspresi yang tadinya kesal berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi ekspresi penyesalan ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melarang Junmyeon untuk menghubungiku secara pribadi, bahkan aku terus berusaha menghubunginya lewat telpon, sms, _chat_, semuanya…tapi tidak pernah ada balasan." Kata Yifan dengan nada terdengar kesal. Minseok menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Handphone Junmyeon disita oleh SM, saat itu salah seorang staff memergoki Junmyeon sedang berusaha untuk menghubungimu via telpon, kemudian tanpa basa-basi handphone Junmyeon direbut dan dibanting hingga rusak parah saat itu juga…" Luhan mengangguk pelan mengiyakan cerita kekasihnya itu, membuat Yifan terbelalak. "…Handphone yang digunakan Junmyeon sekarang adalah nomor rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun, termasuk kami sebenarnya, tapi kami bisa mengelabui pihak staff SM dengan memberi nama lain dan berbeda-beda tiap member pada nomor Junmyeon yang baru." Lanjut Minseok sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Yifan yang kemudian menunduk dan memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Andai saja aku tidak meninggalkan Junmyeon saat itu…" Ucap Yifan lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Luhan dan Minseok, kedua orang itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat saat mendengar dengan jelas nada kesedihan keluar lewat kata-kata yang dilontarkan Yifan tadi.

"Sudahlah Yifan, bukankah aku juga melakukan hal yang sama? Meninggalkan kekasihku sendirian saat aku juga keluar dari EXO? Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana kau menemukan dan mendapatkan Junmyeon kembali." Ucap Luhan sambil menepuk-tepuk ringan bahu tegap Yifan, membuatnya mengangkat kepala dan memandang wajah rusa dengan aura kedewasaan yang terpancar darinya.

"Betul kata Luhan Yifan, yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah kau harus pergi ke tempat Junmyeon pergi sekarang untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu dan mendapatkan dirinya kembali." Ucap Minseok dengan nada yang lebih ceria. Yifan memandang kedua 'kakak' nya itu bergantian beberapa kali sebelum kemudian senyum sedikit demi sedikit muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah, aku pasti akan mendapatkan Junmyeonnie ku kembali!" Ucap Yifan bersemangat yang dihadiahi kekehan dari Luhan dan Minseok, dalam hati keduanya lega salah satu adik kesayangan mereka kembali ceria seperti sekarang. Ketiga orang yang sedang serius membicarakan keberadaan Junmyeon itu tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dari tadi sesosok laki-laki bertubuh tegap mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sambil bersandar di dinding dekat pintu masuk kamar hotel milik Yifan dan Luhan dengan senyuman puas terukir di bibir tipisnya, setelah yakin tidak ada lagi hal penting yang perlu di dengarkan ia kemudian berjalan menuju lift hotel yang ada di koridor tersebut, segera ia merogoh kantongan jas hitamnya untuk mengeluarkan Handphone miliknya untuk menelpon seseorang yang ada di seberang kota tempat ia berada sekarang.

"Yoomin ah, aku rasa rencana kita berjalan lebih cepat dari yang kita duga…"

.

.

_Ting nong… Ting nong…_

"Ya?"

"_Nihao_, ma."

"Junmyeon?! Akhirnya kau sampai juga!" Junmyeon sedikit tersentak ke belakang ketika tubuhnya ditubruk dengan kencang oleh seorang wanita paruh baya, ia kemudian sedikit melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah calon ibu mertuanya yang entah kenapa selalu terlihat awet muda.

"Ya Tuhan, kau terlihat makin cantik saja, ayo masuk dulu." Ajak nyonya Wu sambil menggandeng tangan Junmyeon untuk masuk ke dlam rumah dua lantai sederhana bergaya Amerika itu. "Paa! Junmyeon sudah datang." Panggil nyonya Wu saat mereka sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Siapa? Siapa yang da- Junmyeon?!" Junmyeon tersenyum lebar ketika dilihatnya seorang pria paruh baya, tapi lebih tua daripada nyonya Wu, menuruni tangga rumah yang menuju lantai dua dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Hello, pa." Ucapnya saat tuan Wu memeluknya erat.

"Hello, _son_, kau terlihat makin cantik saja." Junmyeon dan nyonya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Itu juga yang aku ucapkan tadi, sudah-sudah, aku yakin Junmyeon pasti lelah, apa kau ingin beristirahat dulu Junmyeon?" Tawar nyonya Wu sambil tetap memeluk Junmyeon dari samping. Junmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, perjalanan selama 8 jam di udara dan perbedaan waktu yang signifikan mulai memberikan efek lelah pada tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, memang sebaiknya kau beristirahat sayang, besok pagi baru kita bicara dan mengobrol, o ya, papa dan mama akan mengajakmu untuk pergi ke tempat-tempat wisata yang ada di Kanada ini."

"Benarkah pa?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan wajah berbinar, memang selama dulu Junmyeon masih menyandang status sebagai pacar Yifan, mereka berdua tidak sempat megunjungi tempat-tempat wisata yang ada di negara tempat Yifan lahir ini, hanya karena jadwal mereka yang sangat padat sebagai seorang idol membuat mereka hanya bisa berlibur selama satu atau dua hari saja.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak, cucu papa dan mama yang cantik namun galak itu sudah susah payah mencarikan tiket dan waktu liburan yang tepat untukmu, bahkan dia hampir setiap hari menelpon kami." Junmyeon sedikit terkekeh ketika mendengar calon mertuanya itu menyebut Yoomin dengan sebutan 'cucu yang cantik namun galak'.

"Benarkah Yoomin menelpon kalian hampir setiap hari?" Nyonya Wu menganggukkan kepalanya, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memasang ekspresi pura-pura sebal.

"Dia selalu berkata bahwa dia ingin memberikan liburan terbaik untuk mommy nya, dan ketika kami tanya apakah dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan kami kakek-neneknya dia hanya berkata, 'tentu ingin, tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah mommy, _grandma_'. Benar-benar anak itu." Kata nyonya Wu masih dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti tadi, Junmyeon tersenyum ketika melihat nyonya Wu merajuk tentang 'cucu' pertamanya, meskipun masih calon. Junmyeon tahu bahwa meskipun kedua calon mertuanya itu belum pernah bertemu dengan Yoomin tapi mereka berdua sudah menganggap Yoomin seperti cucu sekaligus anak mereka sendiri.

"Hehe, tipikal Yoomin ma, dia memang orangnya seperti itu, nanti aku akan coba bujuk dia supaya dia mau liburan juga ke Kanada untuk menemui mama dan papa, ok?" Nyonya Wu yang awalnya memasang tampang cemberut lama kelamaan mulai menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat tuan Wu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan istrinya itu.

"Sudah ma, bukankah tadi kau bilang Junmyeon perlu istirahat? Kenapa kau malah menahannya di sini?" Tanya tuan Wu, membuat istrinya itu menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Astaga, maafkan mama Junmyeon, mama lupa, ayo ayo, sebaiknya kau beristirahat, mama antarkan kau ke kamar Yifan ya?"

.

.

.

TBC TBC TBC again TBC

.

.

.

aku merasa fail di chap ini, writer block ku kambuh saudara-saudara... hhuuueeee... T^T

oke ini dia balasan review untuk chap sebelumnya *ngetik sambil nangis*

**KrisThehun95**: Hehehe, makasih pujiannya, jadi malu #plakk maaf ya baru sempat update, karena kesibukan akhir dan awal tahun baru bisa update sekarang, hahaha, mungkin mereka berdua ketemu sebentar lagi, Yoomin juga udah mulai ngga tega ngelihat mommy nya sedih hehehe *dijitak Yoomin* sakit woy! *tolong abaikan ya*, makasih reviewnya ya, ditunggu reviewnya lagi... :D

**Emmasuho**: hahahaha, syukurlah kalau begitu, maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang, huhuhuhu... T-T iya emank gitu, karena appa kan harus membuktikan kalau appa Yifan itu sungguh-sungguh mau balikan sama eomma Junmyeon *high five sama Yoomin*, hehehe semoga chap ini ngga mengecewakan ya, ditunggu review nya lagi ;D

**Kin Ocean**: maaf baru update ya chingu, huhuhuhuhu T^T, beettuuulll, hahahaha, kayaknya udah terpecahkan tuh kodenya, buktinya Minseok sama Luhan udah berhasil ngasih tahu appa Yifan di mana keberadaan Junmyeon eomma, hahahaha, tapi apa semudah itu? *smirk ala Yoomin* :p hahaha yaa doakan semoga appa Yifan cepet ketemu sama eomma Junmyeon chingu, hehehe, ini udah update, di tunggu review nya lagi ya chingu :D

**utsukushii02**: maaf ya baru update chingu T-T, hehehe, iya sih chingu, tapi kalau ngga begini appa ngga bakal bisa ketemu juga, ini sudah lanjut, di tunggu reviewnya lagi ya chingu ;D

**DiraLeeXiOh**: huuueeee maaf baru bisa update T^T, hahaha bagus deh, jangan sampai ketinggalan lagi chingu, tahu tuh anak, ribet banget sih rencana lo! *dicekek Yoomin* *uhhuukk abaikan* yakin eomma Junmyeon ke Cina? *winkwink* hahahahaha, akhirnya pun harus nunggu lama ya chingu :p maaf ya... di tunggu review nya lagi ya chingu :D

**kiutemy**: maaf ya chingu update nya lama-lama, hhuuueeeee *nangis di pelukan eomma Junmyeon* T^T, hehehehe author aja yang nulis juga ketawa sendiri, hahaha, nah seharusnya sekarang udah ngga penasaran lagi kan? udah ke jawab di chap ini, hohohoho, semoga ngga kecewa ya dengan chap ini, di tunggu review nya lagi ya chingu ;D

**PikaaChuu**: chhiiinngguuu hhhuueeee maaf ya aku baru bisa update,mianhae! T^T lama ngga nampak kau chingu, hehehehe... emank ngga jelas itu anak, bikin rencana aja ribet *dijitak Yoomin lagi* *abaikan*, ahhh mana mungkin aku discontinue chingu, tetep aku lanjutin, cuma baru mau fokus sama cerita yang ini aja, welcome home udah ada lanjutannya kok, kalau cerita ini selesai baru aku publish yang lain, *wink* di tunggu reviewnya lagi ya chingu :*

**whirlwind27**: maaf baru bisa update ya chingu, hiks... T^T, hehehe jangan gemes nanti makin jatuh cinta lho #eh, ini udah next, di tunggu review nya lagi ya chingu :D

**nonagrice**: huuuaaaa maaf ya baru bisa update, hiks hiks T^T, hai reader nim, salam kenal juga, hahahaha iyakah? aku juga ngakak sih sebenarnya pas nulis bayangin daddy yang biasanya cool jadi kayak gitu, hahahaha, nah...sekarang ke jawab kan gimana Yoomin ke daddy, hahaha, kejem emank tuh si Yoomin *dapat death glare dari Yoomin* *cuekin* hahahaha, wahahaha ketebak ya cincin tunangannya yang mana? soalnya pas banget itu cincin menggambarkan mereka berdua, hahahah ya ngga chingu? ohohoho, harusnya sekarang tahu donk kode apa yang dimaksud *wink*, oke ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya chingu *peluk cium balik dari Junmyeon eomma + wink dari Yifan appa*

naahh segitu dulu balasan author ya teman-teman, maaf ya kalau chap ini ngga memuaskan *nangis makin tersedu-sedu* author akan berusaha di chap selanjutnya jadi lebih baik *kepalkan kedua tangan di depan dada* bye bye yeorobeun... sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ya... :*


	5. Lesson 5

Psst A/N di bawah cerita ne

untuk sekarang happy reading

.

.

.

_Bandara Internasional Vancouver_

Yifan keluar dari pintu bandara dengan langkah mantap, setelah diberitahu tentang keberadaan Junmyeon oleh Minseok, ia langsung memesan tiket penerbangan paling pertama hari berikutnya, dan disinilah dia sekarang di dalam sebuah taksi yang membawanya menuju hotel tempat dia akan menginap selama dia berada di Vancouver.

Tunggu dulu, Hotel?

Yap, Yifan tidak ingin kembali ke rumah orang tuanya yang ada di kota super sibuk tersebut, karena ia masih belum ingin bertemu dengan mereka jika ia belum mendapatkan Junmyeon kembali. Bukan karena orang tuanya memarahinya karena dia pernah meninggalkan Junmyeon, tidak, bukan itu, tapi memang sifatnya yang sedikit keras kepala membuatnya tidak ingin meminta bantuan kedua orang tuanya untuk mencari dan mendapatkan Junmyeon-nya kembali.

Setelah Yifan sampai, hal yang pertama dilakukannya adalah menelpon sahabat lamanya semasa SMP dulu, Kevin.

"_Hei, Bro! lama tak mendengar suaramu langsung, ke mana saja kau_?" Sapa Kevin.

"Hei, aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini, maafkan aku karena jarang mengabarimu, saat ini aku butuh bantuanmu Kev." Ujar Yifan tanpa basa-basi.

"_Bantuan apa Yi?_"

Hening.

"_Apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan tunanganmu_?" Yifan sedikit membulatkan matanya karena terkejut selama beberapa saat, namun kemudian segera kembali normal ketika ia teringat pernah menceritakan perihal kepergiannya dari grup yang telah membesarkan namanya itu sekaligus meninggalkan Junmyeon seorang diri memimpin grup tersebut.

"Iya…" Jawabnya lirih. Ia memejamkan matanya menunggu perkataan berikutnya yang pasti akan dikatakan oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

"_Buat apa kau mencarinya lagi Yifan? Untuk menyakitinya lagi?_" Yifan menghela nafas pelan, ia tahu sahabatnya ini sangat menjaga perasaan Junmyeon karena Kevin menganggap Junmyeon seperti adiknya sendiri, apalagi dengan wajah imut dan sifatnya yang seperti malaikat. "_Kau ingat 'kan apa kataku dua tahun yang lalu?_" Yifan kembali menghela nafas berat, tentu saja dia ingat semua yang dikatakan sahabatnya tersebut, bagaimana dia mendapat 'seminar' gratis dari sahabatnya hampir selama 2 jam tidak berhenti, materinya apalagi kalau bukan 'kau orang paling bodoh yang pernah aku kenal' yang ditanggapi dengan kata-kata penyesalan dan berbagai minta maaf, sampai 'aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu karena kau telah menyakiti hati Junmyeon' yang ditanggapinya dengan kata-kata permohonan agar memberinya kesempatan lagi untuk membuktikan bahwa dia masih sangat mencintai Junmyeon dengan seluruh hidupnya.

"Tidak… kau pun mengingat bahwa aku pernah berjanji akan mendapatkannya kembali 'kan?" Yifan berhenti untuk mendengarkan tanggapan atau ceramahan dari sahabat karibnya itu, namun ketika hanya keheningan yang di dapatnya, Yifan kemudian melanjutkan. "Sekarang aku akan membuktikan kepadamu Kev, aku akan mendapatkan Junmyeon kembali, dan aku ingin kau membantuku."

"_Kenapa aku harus membantumu?_" Yifan meneguk salivanya sendiri gugup, iya ya kenapa dia harus meminta bantuan orang lain jika dia ingin mendapatkan Junmyeon nya kembali? Ini 'kan urusan pribadinya, tapi…

"Aku tidak sanggup melakukan ini sendirian Kev."

"_Maksudmu?_"

"Aku butuh bantuan seseorang untuk mencari Junmyeon di Vancouver Kev, kota ini luas sekali."Aku Yifan sambil menyandarkan badannya ke sofa yang ada di kamar hotel tersebut.

"_Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan orang tuamu sendiri?_" Yifan kembali menghela nafas panjang mendengarnya.

"Mereka tidak mungkin membantuku Kev, kau tahu bagaimana mereka?" Yifan mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia benar-benar butuh jawaban '_iya_' dari Kevin sekarang. "Kau satu-satunya yang bisa aku andalkan sekarang, aku tahu aku brengsek karena sudah meninggalkan Junmyeon sendirian waktu itu, tapi kau tahu alasanku 'kan Kev, aku ingin bisa menjadi orang yang bisa Junmyeon banggakan, dan menjadi idol tidak cukup…" terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang telpon. "…dan sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku salah, dan aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahan itu dengan mendapatkan Junmyeon kembali, aku mohon Kev, bantulah aku untuk mendapatkan Junmyeon kembali." Pinta Yifan dengan nada yang terdengar benar-benar memelas, setelah satu helaan nafas lagi terdengar dari Kevin, Yifan akhirnya bisa bernafas lega ketika laki-laki yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya itu memberikan jawaban.

"_Baiklah, aku akan membantumu, asal kali ini kau benar-benar berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti Junmyeon lagi, atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu Wu Yifan._" Yifan tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar perkataan sahabatnya tersebut. Ia kemudian segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan segera mengambil dompet dan jaket yang ada di dekatnya.

"Aku berjanji Kevin, kau benar-benar bisa pegang janjiku kali ini…" Ucap Yifan mantap sambil membuka pintu kamar hotel tempat ia menginap. "…Bisakah kita bertemu di restoran milikmu? Aku ingin mulai mencari Junmyeon hari ini." Ucapnya lagi setelah berhasil mengunci kamar dan berjalan melalui koridor untuk menuju lift lantai tersebut.

"_Baiklah, kebetulan aku sedang berada di restoran saat ini, aku tunggu kau di sini._" Yifan segera mengecheck jam tangannya untuk menghitung waktu yang ia perlukan dalam perjalanan dari hotel tersebut sampai restoran dengan menu masakan barat milik sahabatnya tersebut.

"Baiklah aku sampai sekitar 20 menit lagi, sampai bertemu di sana ya." Ucap Yifan menutup percakapan tersebut, dengan langkah mantap segera ia keluar dari lobby hotel dan menghentikan taksi yang lewat, dalam pikirannya yang ada hanyalah keinginan yang besar untuk kembali bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya secepat mungkin.

.

.

"Junmyeon, mau kemana hari ini kau hari ini?" Tanya nyonya Wu saat ia dan Junmyeon sedang bersantai di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV, tuan Wu sudah berangkat bekerja sekitar tiga jam yang lalu setelah sarapan. Junmyeon tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian ia berpaling menghadap nyonya Wu yang ternyata sudah memandangnya sambil tersenyum sedari tadi.

"Aku…ingin ke taman ma, aku dengar taman yang ada di Vancouver ini sangat cantik…terakhir kali aku kemari bersama dengan Yifan aku belum sempat mengunjungi taman tersebut, sekarang aku ingin ke sana ma." Ujar Junmyeon sambil menampilkan senyum _angelic_ nya, nyonya Wu tersenyum makin lebar melihatnya, namun sesaat kemudian senyum itu menghilang digantikan dengan ekspresi penyesalan.

"Maafkan mama Junnie…" Junmyeon mengerutkan kening mendengarnya. "…Mama tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini, mama harus ke kantor untuk mewakili papamu dalam rapat direksi dengan perusahaan lain." Junmyeon kembali menampilkan senyum angelic nya mendengar penjelasan nyonya Wu, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan memegang tangan milik nyonya Wu dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa ma, aku bisa kok pergi sendiri." Ujar Junmyeon lembut, nyonya Wu kembali tersenyum mendapat perlakuan penuh kasih sayang seperti itu dari calon menantunya, ia kemudian juga memegang tangan Junmyeon dengan lembut dengan tangannya yang bebas, dalam hati ia bersyukur karena memiliki seorang calon menantu yang baik, lembut, ramah, perhatian, berwajah tampan sekaligus cantik, dan memiliki sifat malaikat seperti Junmyeon.

"Baiklah, tapi minimal, ijinkan mama mengantarmu sampai sana ya? Paling tidak untuk menebus kesalahan mama karena tidak bisa menemanimu." Junmyeon tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ma, ini semua bukan salah mama, lagipula aku masih di sini dalam waktu yang lama 'kan? Jadi kita punya banyak waktu untuk bisa pergi bersama." Ucap Junmyeon lembut, namun sebelum nyonya Wu sempat menanggapi perkataannya, Junmyeon langsung berkata. "Tapi jika memang mama tidak keberatan dan hal itu tidak merepotkan, aku sangat senang jika bisa diantar oleh mama ke taman." Nyonya Wu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

.

.

"Jadi darimana kita akan mulai?" Tanya Kevin langsung ketika ia dan Yifan sudah duduk berhadapan di restoran tempat milik Kevin. Yifan tidak langsung menjawab, dia memandang peta kota Vancouver yang ada di meja dengan tatapan kosong, ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu kev, banyak sekali kemungkinan tempatnya." Ujarnya lirih, pikirannya makin kalut ketika dilihatnya begitu banyak tempat yang bisa dikunjungi oleh Junmyeon.

"Sewaktu kau masih pacaran dengan Junmyeon, kau sering liburan ke sini kan?" Yifan mengangguk pelan, pandangannya tidak lepas dari peta Vancouver. "Mungkin ada tempat yang berkesan bagi kalian berdua sewaktu liburan?" Tanya Kevin tak yakin, Yifan melirik sahabatnya itu sekilas sebelum kemudian kembali mengamati tempat-tempat wisata yang ditunjukkan dengan balon berwarna merah dalam peta tersebut.

"Semua tempat yang kami kunjungi selalu berkesan bagi Junmyeon Kev." Kevin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Pasti ada satu tempat yang membuatnya sangat berkesan dan ingin kembali ke sana." Yifan menggeleng lemah, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan entah kenapa pipinya berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Kevin yang menyadari perubahan warna pada wajah Yifan makin mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Kau kenapa Yi?"

"Kau mau tahu alasan kenapa semua tempat yang kami kunjungi sebelumnya berkesan baginya?" Kevin hanya menggangguk polos. Yifan mengusap tengkuknya dan warna merah muda di pipinya menjadi semakin merah. "Dia berkata karena semua tempat itu kami datangi benar-benar hanya berdua saja, istilahnya setiap tempat selalu menyimpan memori indah saat kami berkencan, dan tempat-tempat tersebut adalah tempat di mana dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamaku saja." Kevin hampir tersedak ketika mendengar kalimat demi kalimat _cheesy_ itu terlontar.

"_What?! Seriously?! Junmyeon said that to you?!_" Yifan mengangguk, selain warna pipinya yang merah kali ini senyuman malu-malu terukir di wajahnya yang tampan, sedangkan Kevin hanya bisa memandang Yifan dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Aku tak percaya, ternyata Junmyeon bisa segombal itu." Ucap Kevin saat ia kembali bisa mengontrol keterkejutannya.

Yifan hanya nyengir menanggapi perkataan Kevin, ia tidak peduli tanggapan orang lain tentang apa yang Junmyeon ucapkan kepadanya, ia sungguh tidak peduli, karena baginya perkataan Junmyeon tadi, yang sebenarnya sudah lama sekali diucapkan Junmyeon kepadanya, adalah perkataan yang berhasil membuat hatinya berdebar-debar dan sangat bahagia, jika Junmyeon ada di sampingnya saat ini, mungkin ia akan mencium lelaki mungil itu dalam-dalam dan memeluknya tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskannya.

Lamunannya yang terakhir membuat ekspresi Yifan berubah menjadi sedih dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, ia kemudian kembali memandang ke arah sahabatnya yang sedang meminum _frappucino_ dingin dengan santai.

"Kita harus segera mencari Junmyeon Kev, hari ini. Tidak ada penundaan." Ucapnya tegas, Kevin melirik Yifan sebelum kemudian kembali meminum frappucino miliknya dan meletakkan gelas yang masih berisi seperempat itu di meja, ia menyandarkan badannya ke sandaran sofa tempat ia duduk dan melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Siapa bilang aku mau menunda-nunda hal ini Yi, sebelum kau suruh pun sekarang aku akan keluar dari kafe ini untuk mencari Junmyeon." Yifan tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Kevin, ia kemudian mengangguk sebelum menghabiskan minuman miliknya dan berdiri untuk meninggalkan kafe tersebut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berpencar sekarang."

.

.

Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya di taman itu sembari melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya, senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya, membuat banyak orang yang kebetulan juga menghabiskan waktu senggangnya di taman tersebut, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki, sampai menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak hanya untuk mengagumi pesona yang terpancar dari Junmyeon. Bahkan banyak juga di antara mereka yang dengan terang-terangan memandangi Junmyeon, namun tentu saja, Junmyeon yang terlalu sibuk mengagumi keindahan bunga-bunga berwarna-warni itu tidak menyadari semua pandangan tersebut.

"Haaah, indah sekali, udaranya juga sangat segar." Lirih Junmyeon saat ia tiba di bagian taman yang memiliki sebuah gazebo putih dengan tanaman rambat hijau menghiasi dindingnya, ia kemudian mengarahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam gazebo kecil itu dan beristirahat di sana, kembali ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua arah untuk mengamati taman tersebut sekali lagi.

"Ternyata taman ini memang indah, pantas saja penulis itu membuat latar ceritanya di taman ini." Kata Junmyeon lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, o ya kalian mau tahu kenapa Junmyeon ingin sekali datang ke _Stanley Park Garden_?

Usut punya usut, Junmyeon pernah membaca satu cerita _fanfiction_ tentang dirinya dan tunangan naganya itu, latar yang diambil oleh si penulis adalah tentang Junmyeon yang kehilangan memorinya dan bagaimana Yifan berusaha untuk mengembalikan ingatannya, pada bagian akhir cerita menulis menyebutkan satu tempat yang kemudian dijadikan tempat acara pernikahan mereka lengkap dengan gambarnya, dari situlah Junmyeon sangat penasaran dengan taman Stanley ini, hmm…ternyata Junmyeon sering baca fanfiction juga ya ternyata. Hehehe…

Junmyeon kembali memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin lembut yang membelai wajahnya, senyum yang tadinya terukir manis di wajahnya perlahan memudar ketika mengingat cerita yang dia baca itu, dalam cerita itu dia dan Yifan juga sudah bertunangan, Junmyeon tanpa sadar memainkan cincin pertunangannya, bedanya kalau di cerita itu dia sedang berbahagia bersama dengan Yifan, pada kenyataannya dia sekarang sendirian duduk di gazebo yang ada di tengah taman sambil menahan air mata kesedihan yang sedari tadi sudah ingin keluar. Ia sangat merindukan laki-laki bertubuh atlestis itu hingga rasanya sangat sesak, dadanya terasa nyeri seperti orang yang terkena serangan jantung.

"Huuuhh…" Junmyeon menghela nafas berat, ia kemudian segera menghapus air mata yang hendak keluar dari kedua matanya, segera ia menghembuskan nafas berulang kali, berusaha untuk menetralkan emosi yang berkecamuk di dada kecilnya.

Setelah berhasil menetralkan nafas, ia kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya, kali ini dia membayangkan kenangan-kenangan indah saat ia dan Yifan menghabiskan waktu 'bulan madu' mereka di luar negeri, kebanyakan di Kanada atau Cina, tanpa ada anggota EXO yang lain atau orang tua mereka, hanya mereka berdua saja, senyum pun kembali mengembang dari bibir tipisnya saat mengingat semua kenangan tersebut, tanpa sadar dan masih dengan senyuman di bibir plum nya Junmyeon berbisik kepada angin.

"Fanfan, Baobei, aku mencintaimu, aku merindukanmu, kembalilah padaku, di mana kau sekarang?"

.

.

"Myeonnie, Angel, di mana kau sekarang, aku merindukanmu, aku mencintaimu, aku mohon kembalilah padaku." Bisik Yifan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari seorang laki-laki mungil dengan kulit seputih susu. Ia tahu kemungkinannya sangat kecil untuk bisa menemukan Junmyeon ditengah lautan manusia di kota yang selalu sibuk tersebut, dia sudah salah mengira orang sampai tujuh kali asal kalian tahu, namun ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kemungkinan kecil tersebut meski hanya 0,000001% saja.

Yifan terus mencari Junmyeon dengan berjalan kaki, meskipun terik panas matahari membuatnya mengeluarkan keringat yang banyak, ia tetap tidak menyerah untuk melanjutkan pencariannya mencari belahan jiwanya yang sudah dua tahun lebih terpisah darinya, bahkan tak dipedulikannya tatapan orang-orang yang memandanginya dengan pandangan kagum, bahkan ada yang mencoba menggodanya, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah mencari Junmyeon saja, titik.

"Huuuh…" Yifan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di taman yang cukup teduh tersebut, ia pun tidak menyadari bagaimana dia sampai di taman itu, yang dia ingat saat itu hanyalah dia terus berjalan tanpa arah demi mencari Junmyeon hingga kemudian rasa lelah mulai menghinggapinya dan akhirnya ia mendapati dirinya sendiri terduduk di kursi taman di samping danau tersebut.

Sambil beristirahat, Yifan memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan ekspresi malas, matanya menjadi lebih sayu ketika dilihatnya beberapa pasang kekasih, baik itu normal maupun yang 'menyimpang', sedang bermesra-mesraan dan bercanda gurau bersama-sama. Perasaan sedih dan bersalah kembali menghinggapinya ketika mengingat bahwa sekarang ia tidak bisa melakukan itu semua bersama Junmyeon lagi, ia kembali menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya agar tidak perlu melihat hal yang membuatnya lebih menderita lagi saat ini.

_Dddrrttt…Drrtttt…._

Yifan sedikit tersentak ketika dirasakannya ada benda yang bergetar di kantong celana sebelah kirinya, segera ia mengeluarkan Handphone miliknya dan mengangkat telpon tanpa melihat siapa orang yang menelponnya.

"_Bagaimana Yi, kau sudah menemukan petunjuk di mana keberadaan Junmyeon?_" Ternyata itu dari Kevin.

"Belum Kev, aku sudah mengelilingi hampir setengah kota ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Junmyeon, petunjuk pun tidak ada." Yifan makin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bangku taman tersebut, terdengar helaan nafas berat dari seberang telpon.

"_Apa tidak ada petunjuk lain tentang keberadaan Junmyeon dari…siapa namanya…Mi…Min…_"

"Minseok hyung? Tidak, dia hanya berkata kalau Junmyeon terbang ke Vancouver di hari yang sama dengan kedatanganku ke Korea, dia juga bilang kalau Junmyeon tinggal di hotel tempat aku menginap sekarang, tapi saat aku tanya kepada resepsionis ternyata Junmyeon sudah _check out_ sehari sebelum kedatanganku." Ujar Yifan sambil menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya yang bebas.

"_Darimana Minseok tahu tentang keberadaan Junmyeon?_"

"Dari Yoomin."

"_Yoomin?_" Yifan mengangguk tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum konyol ketika tahu bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan Kevin lewat telepon, bukan berhadapan secara langsung. Sepertinya kehilangan Junmyeon sudah membuatnya sedikit linglung, semoga setelah ini dia bisa kembali menjadi dirinya semula.

"Yoomin itu…anak angkat Junmyeon, tapi umurnya hanya lebih muda dua tahun darinya, sejak kecil Yoomin tidak mempunyai keluarga dan tinggal di panti asuhan di Jepang, tapi karena itulah dia bisa menjadi orang yang mandiri dan berhasil menjadi seorang pengacara terkenal di tiga negara." Jelas Yifan sambil tersenyum, mau tak mau nada bangga terdengar dari perkataannya. Ya, meskipun memang Yoomin bukan anak kandungnya, tapi tetap ia merasa bangga ketika mengingat semua prestasi yang di raih Yoomin.

Setelah Heemin memperkenalkan Yoomin sebagai anak angkat Junmyeon, sekaligus secara tidak langsung memperkenalkan Yoomin sebagai calon anaknya juga, Yifan langsung mencari semua informasi tentang Yoomin, mulai dari lewat internet, kolega, dan bahkan sampai membujuk Heemin untuk menceritakan semua hal tentang Yoomin. Makanya ia bisa tahu segala prestasi yang yang di dapat oleh gadis berwajah khas Jepang tersebut.

"_Oh, berarti dia juga anakmu 'kan?_" Tanya Kevin yang ditanggapi suara tawa ringan dari Yifan, hatinya menghangat ketika ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa Yoomin adalah anaknya. "_Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padanya saja Yi_?" Yifan kembali tertawa pelan ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu, ia ingat bahwa ia belum pernah menceritakan tentang Yoomin kepada Kevin.

"Tidak mungkin Kev, Yoomin itu sama seperti kau…" Dengan nada kesedihan masih sedikit terdengar dari setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya, Yifan bercerita tentang Yoomin kepada Kevin, mulai dari awal dia bertemu dengan Junmyeon sampai saat Yifan bertemu pertama kali dengan Yoomin saat mediasi.

"_Heh, kau memang pantas mendapatkannya Yi._" Yifan kembali menghela nafas entah keberapa kalinya hari itu.

"Aku tahu Kev, aku tahu, kita sudah membahas ini kemarin, sudahlah... aku akan mencoba mencari Junmyeon lagi." Ucapnya sedikit dengan nada kesal, Yifan makin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika di dengarnya kekehan pelan dari Kevin.

"_Baiklah, aku juga akan mulai mencari Junmyeon lagi…ngomong-ngomong di mana kau sekarang?_" Yifan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berusaha untuk mencari petunjuk di mana dia berada, dan saat menemukannya dia langsung menjawab.

"Stanley Park Garden, dan aku baru sadar ini adalah tempat yang belum pernah aku kunjungi bersama Junmyeon." Yifan kembali mendengar kekehan pelan dari seberang telpon, namun kali ini ia tahu bahwa kekehan itu bukan untuk mengejeknya.

"_Kau bisa kencan dengan Junmyeon di taman itu sepuasnya jika kau sudah menemukannya Yi, akan aku kabari jika aku menemukan petunjuk keberadaannya atau mungkin malah bertemu dengannya, bye._"

"Oke, terima kasih sobat." Ucap Yifan sebelum memutus sambungan telpon tersebut, sekali lagi pandangannya tertuju ke segala arah taman itu, entah dorongan dari mana, ia memutuskan untuk mengelilingi taman tersebut.

.

.

Yifan terus berjalan mengelilingi taman tersebut, meski memang belum menemukan Junmyeon, tapi entah kenapa hatinya lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya, tapi dalam hati ia bersyukur ia tadi memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman ini.

Yifan terus berjalan di sekitar taman tersebut sambil mengamati sekitarnya, dalam hati dia mengagumi berbagai jenis bunga yang menghiasi taman tersebut, bahkan bunga liar yang menjalar di bangunan seperti rumah di atas jalan yang ada di tengah taman tersebut pun juga dipotong dengan rapi membuat bangunan rumah tersebut makin terlihat cantik, senyum tipis mulai terukir di wajahnya yang selalu terlihat datar tersebut. Betapa ia ingin segera bisa berkencan dengan Junmyeon nya di sini, berjalan berdua menikmati pemandangan atau sekedar duduk di bangku taman tempat ia duduk tadi sambil berbincang santai menghabiskan waktu berdua sampai sore.

Sekali lagi helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir tebal tersebut, entah berapa kali ia menghela nafas selama seharian ini, perasaan sedih mulai kembali merambat di hatinya, membuat matanya yang memang sudah basah semakin berair hingga kantung matanya hampir tidak sanggup menampung cairan bening dari matanya tersebut.

Tidak ingin terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya, Yifan segera menghapus air matanya yang belum sempat keluar dengan ujung kemeja putihnya, membuatnya sedikit basah, namun apa peduli Yifan, ia rela seluruh kemejanya basah asal ia bisa memeluk Junmyeon terus-terusan. Yifan adalah orang yang selalu Junmyeon peluk ketika laki-laki berwajah angelic itu menangis, dan setelah itu pasti Junmyeon akan ribut meminta maaf karena telah membuat kemeja Yifan basah (hal itu terjadi selama mereka belum menjadi sepasang kekasih, well, sebenarnya bahkan setelah menjadi sepasang kekasih pun Yifan tetaplah orang yang Junmyeon peluk saat dia bersedih, atau kapanpun dia ingin, dan Yifan adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan dan selalu Junmyeon peluk). Tapi Yifan pasti akan selalu kembali memeluk Junmyeon dan menenangkannya sampai dia tidak lagi meributkan tentang kemejanya lagi.

Yifan kembali tersenyum ketika mengingat hal tersebut, pandangannya kembali ia arahkan ke arah taman yang terdapat gazebo putih di tengahnya, seketika kakinya berhenti melangkah, kedua matanya membulat penuh dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, benarkah yang dia lihat itu?

Di salah satu pagar rendah yang ada pada gazebo yang ada di tengah taman tersebut, duduk seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh mungil berbalut sweater abu-abu dan jaket hitam, kulit wajahnya terlihat putih dan berkilau ditempa sinar matahari pagi-menjelang-siang, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan sedikit bergoyang diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus pelan di taman itu, bibir tipisnya yang berwarna _peach_ menyunggingkan senyum tipis dengan kedua mata tertutup menambah kesan teduh dan damai pada wajahnya. Tanpa sadar, Yifan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok yang sedang duduk di gazebo tersebut, setelah jarak antara dirinya dengan laki-laki tersebut berjarak sekitar seratus meter, ia berhenti, kembali terdiam mengagumi pesona yang tidak pernah berubah dari laki-laki mungil yang selalu pas dalam pelukannya tersebut sebelum bibirnya kembali terbuka untuk menyebutkan sebuah nama yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Junmyeon."

.

.

"Junmyeon."

Junmyeon sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar namanya di panggil oleh suara yang selalu dia rindukan, perlahan ia membuka matanya sebelum kemudian memutar tubuhnya secara perlahan untuk melihat apakah benar orang yang ada dalam pikirannyalah yang memanggilnya.

Kedua mata hazelnya membulat ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya, laki-laki itu memang masih lebih tinggi darinya, ekspresinya masih saja datar, meski dari pancaran matanya Junmyeon menemukan banyak sekali emosi di sana, rambutnya kini berubah menjadi hitam, tidak ada lagi _piercing_ yang menghiasi telinganya, meskipun begitu tidak mengubah kesan tampan dari wajahnya, malahan, Junmyeon tanpa sadar meneguk ludahnya pelan, ia terlihat berkali lipat lebih tampan daripada sebelumnya. Selama ini memang sebenarnya diam-diam Junmyeon juga mengikuti perkembangan Yifan melalui setiap fansite Yifan, bahkan dia juga men_-donwload_ dua lagu terbaru dari Yifan, Junmyeon selalu terpesona ketika melihat foto Yifan yang sengaja dia simpan untuk mengobati rasa rindunya, tapi, melihat orangnya secara langsung…Junmyeon membeku di tempatnya berdiri sekarang dengan ekspresi yang bercampur aduk, mulutnya sedikit terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, ia masih belum bisa mempercayai penglihatannya, benarkah laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu Yifan? Ataukah dia hanya berhalusinasi saja karena dia terlalu merindukan laki-laki yang lebih cocok menjadi tiang listrik itu?

"Y-Yifan?" Ucapnya lirih ketika suaranya akhirnya kembali bisa dikeluarkan dari tenggorokannya yang kering dan serasa tercekat. Kedua manik berwarna coklat hazel tersebut mulai berair ketika dilihatnya Yifan mengangguk pelan dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Akhirnya…" Sebulir air mata mengalir ke pipi _chubby_ nya, "…akhirnya aku menemukanmu Junmyeon." Junmyeon menutup matanya meresapi suara _bass_ khas yang begitu dirindukannya menyuarakan namanya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Air mata kembali jatuh terus-menerus ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan yang besar menangkup pipi kirinya dan sebuah usapan lembut mendarat di sana, menghapus bulir air mata yang terus jatuh tanpa mau berhenti. Senyuman bahagia sedikit demi sedikit terukir di wajah malaikatnya ketika dirasakannya sebuah kecupan sayang mendarat di kelopak mata kanannya, ia kemudian menangkup pergelangan tangan milik tunangannya itu dengan erat, seolah takut jika ia melonggarkannya sedikit saja maka orang yang saat ini sudah beralih mencium keningnya lama dan lembut itu menghilang.

"Akhirnya…" Junmyeon masih terus menutup matanya bahkan ketika Yifan menempelkan kening mereka berdua, kedua tangan mungilnya masih terus menggenggam kedua tangan Yifan yang terus menangkup wajahnya erat. "…aku merindukanmu Myeon…" Satu isakan keluar dari bibir tipisnya, ketika mendengar bisikan tersebut, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan kembali keluar. "…aku sangat merindukanmu, maafkan aku…" Usahanya untuk menahan isakan tersebut gagal ketika Yifan terus membisikkan kata rindu itu berulang-ulang, membuat dada Junmyeon terasa sangat sesak karena berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk di dalamnya.

"Ak-aku juga merindukanmu Fan…" Junmyeon melepaskan kedua tangan Yifan dan segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya di belakang leher laki-laki yang melamarnya tiga tahun yang lalu itu bersamaan dengan kedua tangan Yifan yang melingkar di pinggangnya yang sangat ramping, membawanya dalam pelukan yang sangat erat. "…Aku juga sangat merindukanmu…" Air mata Junmyeon makin mengalir deras dari kedua matanya yang indah itu ketika dirasakannya lehernya mulai basah karena air mata Yifan. "…Aku mencintaimu Fan, aku sangat mencintaimu..." Yifan melonggarkan pelukannya dan mereka berdua kini bertatapan dengan mata dan pipi yang sama-sama basah, Yifan menghapus air mata Junmyeon dengan kedua ibu jarinya, dan kemudian dibalas Junmyeon dengan perlakuan yang sama. "…Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Fan, dan aku juga terlalu mencintaimu untuk bisa membencimu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Myeon, aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, aku janji akan terus ada di sisimu sekarang dan seterusnya, maafkan aku karena kesalahan yang pernah aku lakukan dulu, aku janji akan menebusnya seumur hidupku, aku berjanji akan selalu membuatmu bahagia seterusnya, seumur hidupmu." Junmyeon kembali tersenyum ketika mendengar nada keseriusan ditambah dengan ekspresi sungguh-sungguh yang ditunjukkan oleh Yifan, tangannya terulur ke atas untuk membelai surai Yifan yang lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu berjanji apapun padaku Fan, yang terpenting kau selalu ada di sisiku mulai sekarang dan selamanya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku." Ucap Junmyeon sambil menampilkan senyum angelic-nya yang membuat Yifan tersenyum lembut.

Perlahan namun pasti, kedua insan itu membunuh jarak di antara mereka berdua dan kedua bibir itupun bertemu dalam sentuhan yang lembut dan penuh perasaan, kedua bibir mereka bergerak pelan untuk menghayati setiap sentuhan dari pasangannya masing-masing, tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman tersebut, hanya ada rasa cinta dan rindu yang tergambar melalui setiap gerakan bibir mereka masing-masing.

Junmyeon begitu terbuai dengan belaian bibir Yifan, saat Yifan menghisap lembut kedua belahan bibirnya dan menjilat-jilat bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak itu, ia dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya untuk memberi akses kepada lidah Yifan untuk memanjakan seisi mulutnya, desahan pelan tanpa sadar keluar dari mulutnya ketika lidah Yifan membelit lidahnya dan mengajaknya bertarung, kakinya mulai terasa lemas dan badannya pasti merosot jika Yifan tidak memeluk pinggangnya lebih erat, ia meremas lembut rambut Yifan dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher lelaki jangkung tersebut agar tidak jatuh.

"Yi-fan-" Desah Junmyeon di sela-sela ciuman intens mereka, Yifan makin dalam mencium Junmyeon, lidahnya kini mulai menjelajahi rongga mulutnya yang selalu manis menurut Yifan, bahkan setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu, bibir Junmyeon tetaplah semanis seperti saat pertama kali Yifan merasakannya. Yifan mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi yang rapi tersebut sebelum mengusap lembut langit-langit mulut Junmyeon, membuat si empunya kembali mendesah tertahan, Yifan kemudian menghisap lembut lidah Junmyeon yang sebelumnya ia belit dan tarik dengan menggunakan lidahnya sendiri.

Junmyeon menepuk pelan dada tunangannya itu, menandakan dia sudah kehabisan nafas dan ciuman intens itu harus dihentikan, keduanya terengah-engah, berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dengan Yifan kembali menempelkan kening mereka berdua dan senyum bahagia terus terukir di bibir keduanya pula. Junmyeon adalah orang yang pertama membuka matanya dan di susul Yifan beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya kembali memberikan senyum termanis mereka kepada satu sama lain, menggambarkan betapa bahagianya mereka bisa bertemu dan bersatu kembali dengan orang yang selama ini selalu mengisi hati dan pikiran mereka bahkan disaat mereka harus terpisah jarak yang jauh sekalipun.

.

.

.

Hy yeorobeun, kenalkan nama aku Wu Yoomin, saudara kembarnya Wu Sang Rae, walaupun aku juga ngga ngerti kenapa di sini dia pakai marga Park, padahal setahuku dia lagi deketnya sama si Unicorn alias Lay ge, mungkin hatinya sudah berpaling, ahh biarlah... untuk review kali ini bakal aku balas oke? so here you go...

**Vitamin**: hy chingu, hehehe iyakah? aiggo... mianhae ne, si Sangrae ngga bermaksud bikin mommy semenderita ini sebenarnya, tapi mungkin karena dasarnya kami berdua yang evil jadi kesannya di sini mommy kesiksa banget, maafkan kami ya mom...dad... *peluk mommy Junmyeon sama daddy Yifan bareng Sangrae*, mommy emang tegar banget chingu, kalau ngga mana mungkin mommy tetep bertahan ngga cari orang lain buat gantiin daddy dragon yang nyeremin tapi pabbo ini *dijitak sama daddy*, jinjja? hahaha aiggooo...gomawo ne pujiannya, jadi malu aku... hahaha, iya nanti aku sampaikan ke Sang Rae ya chingu, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ne :D

**Raemyeon**: hy chingu, _please, don't be sad_... kita semua tahu daddy sama Luhan ge ngga salah, emang SM aja yang ngga punya hati, pikirannya cuma gimana caranya dapat untung, jujur aku sama Sangrae udah sebel banget sama SM, aku yakin kok semua sikap dan perlakuan member lain ke daddy sama Luhan ge juga pasti settingannya SM, padahal belum tentu mereka benar-benar putus hubungan, apalagi mommy yang notabene bergantung banget sama daddy, _somehow_ aku ngerasa kalau mommy sama daddy sering banget ngasih "kode-kode" buat satu sama lain, ya tapi ini pendapat aku aja sih buat kehidupan daddy sama mommy yang _real life_, tapi yang jelas kita ngga boleh putus harapan ne, buat daddy sama mommy, tetap dukung daddy sama mommy ya... oh Luhan ge sama member lain juga, hehehe... jangan khawatir, kami berdua ngga marah kok, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ne? ;)

**krisholala**: hahaha jinjja yo? hahaha...si Sangrae pasti seneng dengernya, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ne? :D

**nongrice**: hahaha, aigo aigo chingu, berarti Sangrae sama aku udah dimaafin ya? kan udah ketemu daddy sama mommy, haha... hahaha daddy emang sebenarnya ngalahan kalau sama kami, apalagi kalau sama mommy, ngga mungkin bisa menang, hahaha peace dad, hahaha iya nih, si Sangrae evilnya kumat dia, bikin daddy nya ngiri dengan nampilin adegan lumin padahal daddy lagi jauh sama mommy, hahahaha *dijitak Sangrae* *balas jitak*, ngga apa-apa, banyak yang salah duga kok, hahahaha, what?! jinjja?! chingu yang dulu pilihin cincinnya, aigggoo daebak *tepuk tangan heboh*, hahaha aigo jangan pingsan dulu ne *cheek kiss dari daddy and mommy* ditunggu reviewnya lagi ne? :D

**Emmasuho**: hahaha aigoo, Sangrae dapat banyak sekali pujian ya, hehehe...gomawo ne chingu, aduh deg-deg an kenapa? jangan deg-deg an lagi ne, kan daddy sama mommy udah ketemu, hahaha, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ne? :D

**utsukushii02**: hahaha, emang tuh si Sangrae, dasar miss hopeless romantic *dikasih death glare* *julurin lidah ke Sangrae* ditunggu reviewnya lagi ne? :D

**PikaaChuu**: heh? yang bener? aiiggooo...maaf ya chingu ya, pokoknya rencanaku itu demi mempersatukan mommy dan daddy kok, tenang aja, hahaha, tenang aja chingu banyak yang ngira ke Cina kok, soalnya kan nenek sama kakek emang aku buat tinggal di Kanada, hehe... ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya chingu :D

**Guest**: hahaha, ini udah ada Krisho momentnya, walapun sedikit sih, tapi lumayan kan? eh jinjja? kependekan? aiigooo... nanti aku bilang ke Sangrae ne? ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya chingu :D

**yoomin**: heh? lho? nama kita sama, jangan-jangan kita kembar tiga lagi O.O huuaaa jangan demo dulu chingu, kan ini udah update, hehehe ditunggu reviewnya lagi ne? :D

**kiutemy**: hahaha, mianhae ne chingu, soalnya si Sangrae emang lagi sibuk banget sama kuliahnya, maklumlah akhir semester, hahaha aigoo, banyak yang ngira Cina ya, hahaha... ouh ouh ouh sepertinya aku punya _partner in crime_ satu lagi nih buat ngerjain daddy *smirk* *dikasih death glare sama daddy* hahaha, nasehat Luhan ge emang selalu bagus kok, maklum kan dia tetua, jadi harus ngasih masukan yang membangun, hahaha... hmm... rencana apa ya? _let's see_ aja, kan aku orangnya penuh dengan kejutan, hahaha... ditunggu reviewnya lagi ne? ;D

**Kin Ocean**: ahahaha, aiggoo, kelihatannya aku jadi jahat banget ya di sini, hehe... mianhae ne chingu, ngga bermaksud bohongin daddy sebenarnya aku, tapi kalau ngga gitu rencanaku ngga akan berhasil, hehehe, tapi di chap ini kan aku udah jadi anak yang berbakti karena mempertemukan mommy sama daddy kan? hehehe :p ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya chingu :D

**whirlwind27**: hahaha, mian mian, ini udah ketemu kan? hehehe, jangan gemes-gemes, nanti jadi jatuh cinta lho, hahaha *ketularan Gaje nya Sangrae* iya sebenarnya gue kasihan sama daddy and mommy sih chingu, tapi kalau ngga gini malah susah ke depannya, hehe... ini udah lanjut, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya chingu :D

**KrisThehun95**: hehehe, mian ne, evilnya kita berdua lagi kambuh jadi agak nyiksa daddy dikit *dijitak daddy Yifan* hahaha, tapi di chap ini kita jadi anak yang baik kan? karena udah mempertemukan daddy and mommy, *wink ala daddy* hohoho, aiiggoo, belum selesai udah ada yang req sequel, oke, nanti aku sampaikan ke Sangrae ne? ;D ditunggu reviewnya lagi ne? :D

aigoo aigoo seru juga ya ternyata balas review dari reader-dul sekalian, gomawo ne udah mau review di cerita ini, semoga ke depan cerita ini jadi lebih baik lagi *tepuk punggung Sangrae*, ngomong-ngomong sekalian Yoomin sampaikan ke reader-dul sekalian, sepertinya untuk Chap depan Sangrae ngga bisa update dalam waktu dekat, mungkin dua minggu lagi atau malah kayak kemarin-kemarin, jadi Yoomin atas nama Sangrae minta maaf ne sebelumnya, tapi diusahakan secepatnya Chap depan di update, begitu kan Sangrae? *senyum lihat Sangrae manggut-manggut*

oke, segitu dulu ya cuap-cuapnya, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya annyeong yeorobeun... *bow bareng Sangrae and daddy-mommy*


End file.
